


Тысяча и один кинк Маэдроса

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне из Punching out my dancelines [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Тысяча и один кинк Маэдроса, о которых он совершенно не знал... пока их не помог обнаружить Фингон.Фик принадлежит к альтернативной (современной американской) вселенной Dancing with my punchlines: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5342933 (ссылка на перевод на русский язык), и является частью сборника допматериалов Punching out my dancelines. Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.Перевод сборника также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4843372.





	1. Пирсинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend, bruise, beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153989) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Этот текст, на самом деле, не будет состоять из 1001 главы... наверное. Хотя может! Маэдрос ведь такой извращенец!
> 
> Истории происходят на всём протяжении любовных отношений Маэдроса и Фингона, от самых ранних дней до самых последних. Каждая глава посвящена отдельному кинку, главы будут размещаться в хронологическом порядке.
> 
> ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОБРАТИТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ И НАЗВАНИЯ ГЛАВ - И ЕСЛИ ВАМ НЕПРИЯТНО ЧИТАТЬ О ТАКОМ, ПОБЕРЕГИТЕ СЕБЯ И НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ЭТОТ ФИК ИЛИ ГЛАВЫ, НАЗВАНИЯ КОТОРЫХ ВАС ОТТАЛКИВАЮТ.

Саммари: У Фингона есть, что показать Маэдросу, а тот пытается показать себя серьёзным и ответственным в отношении увиденного.

Примечание: Действие происходит в год, когда Фингон был первокурсником колледжа, а Маэдрос – выпускником, в их единственный общий год в Университете Белерианда.  
Эту главу стоит читать после текста "Буря перед бурей": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8315851.

***

Дом был пуст и тих, лишь на кухне размеренно тикали часы, да чуть поскрипывала по бумаге ручка, которой писал в тетради Маэдрос. Обычно тут было шумно, суетливо, переполнено братьями и соседями — и он всё поглядывал на часы, считая минуты до окончания уроков у Фингона, который, как обычно по четвергам, должен был приехать, как разделается с домашними заданиями.

В десять минут третьего по тем самым часам — и через двадцать пять минут после того, как Маэдрос начал следить за часами, — раздался стук в дверь, и затем вошёл, не дожидаясь ответа, Фингон. Маэдрос только-только втянулся в своё эссе — и он поднял глаза и быстро улыбнулся Фингону.

— Я сейчас, только мысль закончу.

— Привет, — Фингон бросил сумку на пол и подошёл к столу. — Заканчивай побыстрей, у меня тут кое-что новенькое.

— Да? — Маэдрос был совершенно поглощён последним параграфом своего задания, пытаясь сформулировать доминирующие визуальные тенденции в моде конца XVIII века, невзирая на то, что он толком этого не понимает. Посасывая ручку, он пытался вспомнить правильное написание термина «окуларцентризм». — Новенькое какого плана?

— Новый пирсинг.

Маэдрос моргнул и вынул ручку изо рта. До этого у Фингона уже дважды появлялся новый пирсинг, и каждый раз Маэдрос реагировал смесью тревоги и интереса. С одной стороны, красота Фингона вряд ли нуждалась в улучшениях — особенно таких, которые в нём делали дырки — так что Маэдрос всегда считал это ненужным и даже кощунственным. С другой стороны, он не мог не признать, что такие… дополнения… совершенно не умаляли этой красоты. Сначала это была вторая сережка в таком чувствительном и таком привлекательном ухе Фингона, на хрящике. Потом это было колечко в брови — Маэдрос такого не понимал вообще! — но оно придавало Фингону такой поразительно проказливый вид, что Маэдрос не мог перестать пялиться.

Так что не то чтобы это было чем-то совсем новым.

Он опять осмотрел друга и не смог увидеть никакого нового пирсинга. Фингон был одет в обтягивающую чёрную футболку и тёмные джинсы; солнечные очки были сдвинуты высоко на лоб. Выглядел он отлично, и Маэдрос быстренько вернулся к своему эссе, чтоб не быть пойманным за тем, как глазеет.

— И где же? — спросил он самым скучным голосом — чтоб не показаться слишком уж нетерпеливым.

— Ну… — Фингон шагнул ближе, и Маэдрос поёрзал на стуле, ощутив тепло его тела и его потрясающий запах. Он как-то потратил кучу времени в попытках выяснить, что же за туалетную воду Фингон использует — но тот только расхохотался и заявил: «Дезодорант Арм&Хаммер и просто пот, чувак!»

— Так где же?.. — начал было Маэдрос и затем посмотрел вверх.

Вот в такой близости уже было понятно, что футболка Фингона… действительно очень обтягивающая и акцентирует все… контуры. Все новые, слегка подчёркнутые контуры. На случай, если Маэдрос ещё не догадался, Фингон потянулся — и ущипнул один.

— Фин, — Маэдрос с трудом сглотнул. — Ты проколол свои…

— Соски? Ну да. Что думаешь? — Фингон потянул вверх футболку, и Маэдрос упёрся взглядом в гипнотизирующие золотые блики на груди Фингона. Две маленьких штанги на упругой коже…

Челюсть у Маэдроса отвисла; это зрелище моментально откликнулось в нём будоражащими мурашками предвкушения, чего он вовсе не ожидал. Он со стуком захлопнул рот и принуждённо буркнул:

— О чём ты думал?

— Явно не о том, о чём ты сейчас, — Фингон склонил голову набок.

— А ты подумал о том, что скажут люди, когда ты в таком виде на пляже появишься? Тебя не беспокоит их осуждение? А если за них теперь всё будет цепляться? А если попадёт инфекция? А что будет, когда ты будешь проходить через металлодетекторы? Тебе же только восемнадцать, как долго ты собираешься носить это — или это уже навсегда? А…

— Маэ, — вежливо протянул Фингон. — Мои глаза немного повыше.

Ну да… глаза были немного повыше…

Маэдрос встретился с ними взглядом, и видимо так уставился на Фингона, что тот растерялся и опустил футболку, сказав:

— Я думал, тебе по…

— Когда ты это сделал?

— Пару дней назад.

— И ничего мне не сказал заранее?! — Маэдрос прямо-таки обиделся: они каждый день разговаривали или переписывались — даже когда не виделись — и Фингон всегда открыто делился всеми событиями своего дня. Очевидно, кроме _этих_ событий.

— Да подумал, тебе будет дико как-то. Ну, дурак…

— Не реагирую я дико, я просто вопросы задаю. Типа «зачем»? Зачем ты сделал такое? Для чего?

— А для чего вообще соски? — хмыкнул Фингон.

— Ну, — Маэдрос попытался вспомнить какие-то лекции по биологии с первого курса, — в эмбриональном развитии…

— Они сексуальны, Маэ, — пожал плечами Фингон. — Я сделал это потому, что так сексуально.

У Маэдроса опять пересохло во рту, и его взгляд непроизвольно вернулся к груди Фингона, скрытой футболкой.

— Я никогда вообще даже не думал об этой части тебя, как сексуальной, — заявил он так правдоподобно, как мог.

— Врёшь, — отозвался Фингон с куда большей искренностью и блеском в глазах.

— Ну хорошо, — не стал спорить Маэдрос и скрестил руки на груди. — Полагаю, что ты позаботился о… о ранках? Продезинфицировал и всё такое?

— Хм, да вроде, — ответил Фингон, выглядевший так, словно тема разговора постоянно от него ускользала.

— Так продезинфицировал?

— Ну то есть, конечно, я не собираюсь позволить им сгнить, или отвалиться, или…

Сердце Маэдроса остановилось.

— А что, такое может случиться?!

— Да Маэ же! — в отчаянии проговорил Фингон. — Скажи уже просто: тебе нравится или нет?

— Иди на диван, — скомандовал Маэдрос и вышел из кухни.

Вернувшись, он увидел, что Фингон уже сидит в гостиной на краю дивана, и лицо его выражает смесь тревоги и любопытства.

— Сними футболку, — продолжил командовать Маэдрос, на что Фингон посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, и уголки его губ медленно стали приподниматься в ухмылке. Но когда Фингон стянул футболку через голову, Маэдрос оказался вооружён большой бутылкой медицинского спирта, салфеткой и деловитым выражением лица — и улыбка Фингона увяла.

— Маэ, да ты что, серьёзно?

— Ни одна частичка тебя не сгниёт и не отвалится, пока ты под моим присмотром! — объявил Маэдрос и встал перед Фингоном на колени. Он намочил салфетку спиртом и наклонился аккуратно промокнуть кожу вокруг проколов. Та слегка покраснела и была немного более припухшей, чем всегда, но всё выглядело не так плохо, как он боялся. Фингон издал тихий неопределённый звук и поёрзал, когда салфетка коснулась его соска, и Маэдрос тут же взглянул вверх, резко выдохнув.

Фингон опять издал сдавленный звук.

— Больно?

— Немножко, — неожиданно тихо ответил Фингон.

— Я очень нежно, — мягко сказал Маэдрос, и наклонился над грудью Фингона. Ваткой, смоченной в спирте, он всё аккуратно протёр, легонько касаясь пальцами полированного золота… ну и пару раз кончиков сосков Фингона. Оба соска казались как-то твёрже обычного и как-то так _торчали_ на фоне гладкой кожи Фингона…и Маэдрос задумался: от прохладного воздуха ли это или может от самого пирсинга… И обнаружилось, что у него самого так учащается дыхание каждый раз, когда Фингон сдавленно стонет от жжения спирта… и Маэдрос поёрзал на коленях, чуть приподнимаясь. Он сгорбился перед Фингоном, упёршись головой тому в плечо, и Фингон вцепился ему в предплечье, опять приглушённо застонав.

— Слишком?.. — прошептал Маэдрос, выдохнув на потную кожу Фингона, и тот покачал головой, сжав губы, будто чтоб подавить новые стоны от боли. К своему стыду, Маэдрос обнаружил, что совершенно несвоевременно возбудился от всех этих тихих вздохов, напряжённых и судорожных движений Фингона, вызванных его действиями. Ему что, так нравился дискомфорт кузена? Не может быть, он же просто хотел позаботиться о Фингоне, о его безопасности, чтоб тому вообще никогда б не было больно, его привле… приводила в ужас мысль, что Фингону больно. Но отрицать всё возрастающее давление джинсов на некоторые места он не мог… и Маэдрос закусил губу в попытках обрести контроль над дыханием.

Большим пальцем он коснулся другого соска Фингона… и бёдра того дёрнулись, и Фингон ещё больнее впился пальцами правой руки Маэдросу в плечо.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, — прошептал Маэдрос, едва сознавая, что говорит. Он подался чуть вперёд, разместившись у Фингона между ног и прижавшись к жёсткой ткани джинсов Фингона. И поцеловал ключицы Фингона — ну они же были прямо под носом — и Фингон застонал, опять приподняв бёдра. Рот Маэдроса был в каком-то дюйме от груди Фингона, и Маэдрос мог… легко мог бы нежно взять такую изящную золотую палочку в рот, сомкнуть вокруг неё губы и языком коснуться кончика…

— Маэдрос, Майтимо, _Майтимо_ , боже мой! — выкрикнул Фингон и содрогнулся всем телом.

Через некоторое время Маэдрос поднялся на ноги, всё ещё сжимая в потных руках салфетку и спирт. Фингон же распластался на диване, совершенно вымотанный и ошеломлённый, с голой грудью… и взглянув на него, Маэдрос осознал, что срочно должен сбежать.

— Пойду уберу всё, — пробормотал он — и убежал.

В ванной он сразу же бросил свою ношу и откинулся спиной на стену, слепо шаря по ширинке. Что ж, только что он обнаружил, что он, вероятно, точно садист — раз его так заводят крики кузена от боли — и даже сейчас он совершенно не мог перестать воображать их снова и снова… и фантазировать о тех звуках, которые мог бы услышать от Фингона, нежно потянув золотые серёжки зубами… тесно прижимаясь к Фингону между его разведённых ног… лаская языком его торчащие соски…

Не прошло и минуты, как он впился зубами себе в ладонь, изливаясь в раковину.

Маэдрос ненадолго включил воду, помыл руки, затем помыл их опять и подождал, пока с щёк и ушей спадёт яростный румянец.

К тому времени, как он вернулся в гостиную, Фингон уже казался более собранным; он уже опять был в футболке и встретил Маэдроса взглядом, в котором поблёскивали едва заметные искорки.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — обратился он к Маэдросу, который торчал в дверном проёме и совершенно не мог подобрать слов, чтобы вернуться к непринуждённому разговору.

— Какой вопрос?

— Они тебе понравились?

Маэдрос поколебался мгновение, а затем быстро пересёк комнату и рухнул на диван перед Фингоном.

— Да, — выговорил он, его уши снова заполыхали, и он уткнулся лицом Фингону в шею.

***  
Примечание переводчика: если у вас есть сомнения, кончил ли Фингон — ну конечно, он кончил, просто Маэдрос страшно ненаблюдателен, когда всё его внимание уходит на борьбу его собственного возбуждения с его собственной виной. Бедный Фингон!


	2. Похвала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не прошло и пяти минут Самого.Первого.Раза Маэдроса и Фингона, как Маэдрос обнаруживает, что его чрезвычайно возбуждает похвала… И Фингон конечно, совершенно, ни за что на свете не собирается пользоваться преимуществами этого открытия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит в год, когда Фингон был первокурсником колледжа, а Маэдрос – выпускником, в их единственный общий год в Университете Белерианда. Эту главу стоит читать после первой главы ("Пирсинг") и (или) после текста "Буря перед бурей": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8315851.
> 
> После этой главы хронологически следует глава "Под вопросом" "Историй о Маэдросе и Фингоне...": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8431498/chapters/19316761.

— Боже, Маэ, — выдохнул Фингон, оседлавший его. — Боже, поверить не могу.

Сердце Маэдроса, на самом деле, колотилось так, будто сейчас выскочит из груди, всё то время, пока Фингон опускался на его член, так что Маэдрос с ответом не нашёлся… но и он тоже с трудом мог поверить в то, что это, наконец, происходит.

Потому он гладил кончиками пальцев бёдра Фингона и не отрываясь смотрел на то, как дыхание Фингона застревает у него в горле, как двигаются мускулы под кожей Фингона, когда он сжимает бёдрами талию Маэдроса. Он не отрываясь смотрел на то, как Фингон легонько движется на нём, находя нужный угол, как по-хозяйски тот упирается ладонями в его грудь… и начал подозревать, что Фингон, несмотря на всю свою юность, куда лучше представляет себе то, что делает, нежели сам Маэдрос.

Будто почувствовав эти сомнения Маэдроса в себе, Фингон прошептал:

— Боже, как же классно ощущать тебя внутри…

Маэдрос зажмурился.

— Ох… я знал, знал, что с тобой будет так восхитительно… в тебе всё восхитительно… — Фингон застонал и подался на нём чуть вверх, — Майтимо…

Маэдрос тут же осознал, что ужасно оконфузится, если срочно не возьмёт всё в свои руки — так что он потянулся и обхватил Фингона за талию — и у обоих перехватило дыхание. Фингон ахнул, и Маэдрос притиснул его к себе ближе, словно пытаясь успокоить, а затем резко перевернул их обоих, вжимая Фингона в матрас. Ноги Фингона инстинктивно сдавили талию Маэдроса, и он тихо вскрикнул, когда Маэдрос чуть качнулся назад в этой колыбели из его бедёр.

— Ты так невероятно стонешь… — прошептал Маэдрос, не в силах остановиться.

Фингон приоткрыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся:

— Но тебе нужно, чтоб я вёл себя тихо, а то ведь твои братья услышат…

Маэдрос как-то совсем забыл об этом факторе.

— Ах, да. Наверно…

— А я ничего не могу поделать, — низко и хрипловато отозвался Фингон, вплёл пальцы в волосы Маэдроса и выгнул спину, поощряя тем самым задаваемый Маэдросом ритм. — Ты просто великолепен… так сексуален… и ты  _внутри меня_ … и ты делаешь так, что мне просто…

К вспышке возбуждения сразу после этих слов Маэдрос был не готов совершенно; в глазах его словно всё расплылось, и в ушах загрохотал пульс. Он замер, трепеща, в уверенности, что если двинется ещё хоть на дюйм, то, к чему они шли слишком долго, закончится слишком быстро.

— Маэ?.. — Фингон всё ещё перебирал его волосы. — Пожалуйста, продолжай, так классно ощущать твой… ты так хорош, так прекрасен…

— О ГОСПОДИ, — произнёс Маэдрос и резко отодвинулся на корточки, что вызвало со стороны Фингона шумный протест.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался сосчитать в обратном порядке от ста. Слышно было, как Фингон приподнялся на локтях и мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Что-то не так?..

— Мне… минуту, — ответил Маэдрос, не открывая плотно зажмуренных глаз в уверенности, что стоит ему только посмотреть на Фингона, голого, возбуждённого, с раздвинутыми бёдрами… — он застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

_Да о бейсболе думай или о чём-то таком!_

— Ты в порядке? — голос Фингона звучал взволнованно, и Маэдрос возненавидел себя за это.

— Нет! То есть, да. Я в порядке, — проговорил он из-под ладоней и затем, как уже повелось у него с Фингоном, выдал правду настолько, насколько мог:

— Я просто потерял голову. Ты… ты… — он бросил взгляд сквозь чуть раздвинутые пальцы на Фингона — тот с любопытством поднял брови. — Ты слишком прекрасен… — и снова закрыл лицо руками.

Он услышал, как Фингон издал длинный дрожащий выдох — а затем обнял его.

— Ты, — прошептал Фингон, — самый сексуальный, самый крышесносный, абсолютно стоящий такого долгого ожидания кузен-козлина, о каком я только мог мечтать. Будь так добр, верни свой прекрасный член в меня сию же минуту.

Маэдрос громко застонал, в твёрдой уверенности, что под эти нежные, жаркие слова Фингона ему было б достаточно малейшего дуновения, чтобы кончить, и слепо зашарил ладонью, пытаясь закрыть Фингону рот.

— БОЖЕ МОЙ, ты делаешь только хуже!

— Делаю хуже что? — придушенно спросил Фингон из-под ладони Маэдроса, забираясь к нему на колени и вновь опускаясь на него сверху. Он отвёл ладони Маэдроса от его лица и приподнял за подбородок.

Маэдрос смотрел прямо на него, парализованный наслаждением, и в глазах Фингона отразилось растущее понимание.

— Вот как, — выдохнул Фингон, и коварная ухмылка нарисовалась на его лице. — Ты так здорово трахаешь меня, — проговорил он низко и хрипло… его голос был глубже, чем когда бы то ни было, и этот голос прошёл через Маэдроса, как нож сквозь масло. — Ты так хорош… просто совершенен… ты делаешь так, что мне охренительно, ты — это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел…

Оргазм накрыл Маэдроса сильнее, чем все оргазмы в его жизни.

Когда шум в ушах стих, а туман в глазах рассеялся, Маэдрос сдавленно застонал и сконфуженно уткнулся пылающим лицом Фингону в плечо. Фингон взъерошил ему волосы и усмехнулся в висок.

— Вот что творит с тобой похвала, а?

— Прости, что я всё испортил, — выдохнул Маэдрос Фингону в плечо, отказываясь подтверждать или отрицать эти слова, но прямо-таки раздавленный правдой.

— Маэ, — с любовью произнёс Фингон. — Если ты думал, что сегодня мы будем делать это только один раз и только одним способом, ты жестоко ошибся. Как только ты придёшь в себя — то встанешь на четвереньки и используешь этот прекрасный, талантливый и совершенно неотразимый рот так, что я буду орать так громко, что даже твой _отец_ услышит.

— О нет, — слабо откликнулся Маэдрос, почувствовав, как его опустошённый, сверхчувствительный, предательский член дёрнулся в ответ, и довольный Фингон расхохотался.


	3. Порка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как и любой нормальный человек, обнаруживший у себя новое сексуальное пристрастие, Маэдрос пытается втянуть в это бойфренда провокациями… хотя мог бы просто хорошенько попросить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст стоит читать после текста "Ближе к краю": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8571973. Действие происходит примерно через год после «Ближе к краю», уже год Маэдрос и Фингон снова вместе после короткого расставания по причине того, что Маэдрос — идиот… ну или по другим стоящим причинам. Фингон на последних курсах колледжа, а Маэдрос три года назад выпустился.

Маэдрос зевнул, повернулся — и чуть не скатился с кровати. Фингон поймал его, легонько обняв за талию, и потянул обратно на матрас. Одеяло сползло на пол, простынки запутались у них в ногах; Маэдрос скривился, а Фингон хмыкнул и продолжал обнимать его.

— Я уже говорил, как ненавижу твою кровать?

— Ну, пару раз, — Фингон прижался губами к шее Маэдроса, и эти слова пощекотали ему затылок. Маэдрос слегка изогнулся и улёгся так, чтоб прижиматься спиной к такой уютной и тёплой груди Фингона. Он всё ещё иногда чувствовал себя глупо в таком положении «маленькой ложки» — ведь Фингон был на три года его моложе и намного ниже ростом… — но объятия Фингона были такими надёжными и крепкими, а его дыхание — таким уютным и щекотным… а ещё он нежно целовал каждый позвонок Маэдроса… так что тому жаловаться было не на что.

Ну раз так, он продолжил жаловаться на кровать.

— И матрас тоже ужасен. Я прямо могу сосчитать лопатками все пружины. Тебе нужен новый наматрасник, а ещё лучше — вообще новая кровать.

Фингон за спиной Маэдроса сделал такое движение ртом, что Маэдрос прямо-таки почувствовал, что это имитирует закатывание глаз.

— Некоторые из нас всё ещё живут в общагах, детка, и коли хочешь получать стипендию ещё хотя бы один семестр, приходится терпеть ту мебель, которую дают.

В следующем нежном поцелуе уже был намёк на укус, и Маэдрос поёжился.

— Я б совсем не возражал провести всю ночь в твоём доме, но…

— Там мои младшие братья…

— И не дай бог они меня увидят…

Маэдрос высвободился из объятий Фингона, почти снова скатившись с кровати, и сел, демонстративно разминая плечи и потягиваясь.

— И вовсе не поэтому, — произнёс он, сделав паузу. — Я просто не хочу объяснять двум одиннадцатилетним мальчикам, что это за шум из моей комнаты раздавался, и что вовсе не о чем беспокоиться, это просто…

— Просто ваш большой брат шпилит вашего кузена, — продолжил Фингон, похлопывая невидимых близнецов по невидимым головам.

—  _Финьо_ , — Маэдрос покраснел, будто и на самом деле на них смотрели любопытные подростки, и попытался удержать румянец — но Фингон наблюдал за ним, и глаза его так поблёскивали, что становилось только хуже. Фингон не уставал выражать свою любовь к тому, как легко Маэдрос краснеет, а Маэдрос не уставал смущаться от этого.

— Да что? Он отлично справляется. Им можно гордиться! — Фингон шлёпнул Маэдроса пониже спины, как только тот попытался выбраться из постели — и Маэдрос покраснел ещё сильнее, и, забыв, что он вообще-то собирался вставать, откинулся обратно на подушки.

Совершенно сбитый с толку этой своей внезапной взбудораженностью, он попытался её подавить и напустил на себя суровый вид.

— Сбрось обороты, это нелепо, — даже в собственных глазах он выглядел сейчас слишком грубо, но Фингон только усмехнулся и потянул его обратно на матрас, желая зацеловать до состояния, в котором он перестанет наконец думать о маленьких братьях и маленьких кроватях.

…Но Маэдрос в это время думал совершенно о другом.

Он всё ещё ощущал лёгкое жжение от шлепка ладони Фингона на своей обнажённой коже. Он никак не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, а остался ли след… а вдруг не остался… и каким должен быть удар, чтоб он всё-таки остался…

И оказалось, что он становится всё твёрже от этих мыслей, и ещё твёрже, когда представляет ту смесь боли и удовольствия, какую он мог бы испытать под рукой Фингона. Этот шлепок ладони о плоть оказался удивительно привлекательным…

К тому моменту они уже успели немного подурачиться, развлекаясь сонными утренними поцелуями, весёлым ворчанием Фингона об утреннем дыхании и таким же весёлым освобождением Маэдроса от трусов. Маэдрос как раз успел потребовать трусы обратно со словами, что уже пора наконец завтракать, пока не стало слишком поздно, и столовая не закрылась… но вот сейчас он уже об этом сожалел…

— Ну что, — как раз сейчас говорил Фингон, — Поползли, пока столовка не закрылась? Если нам повезёт, можем просидеть до смены на ланч, и тогда не придётся платить дважды.

Он сел, почёсывая живот, и Маэдроса коснулась волна разочарования. Он растянулся на простынях… послевкусие дразнящего шлепка Фингона уже увядало.

И вот в судорожных мыслях, как же удержать Фингона от подъёма, он вдруг вспомнил, что однажды уже такое с ним было. Однажды был совершенно ужасный случай: он был на тренировке с Фингоном и его товарищами по команде и конечно совершенно опозорился, потому что никакой рост и длина конечностей не помогли ему компенсировать полное отсутствие координации. Но Фингон, как всегда, великодушный, вовсе не посчитал это таким ужасным, и, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку, он плюхнулся рядом с Маэдросом на обочину, переводя дыхание и весь в зелёных пятнах от травы.

— Отлично потолкались, а, спортсмен! — с решительным лицом он огрел Маэдроса по заду. Затем ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Маэдроса в щёку, прошептав:

— Спасибо.

Тогда Маэдрос подумал, что вспышка возбуждения, которая тут же его накрыла, была импульсивной реакцией на благодарный поцелуй Фингона, но вот теперь…

Он скованно поёрзал по постели и задался вопросом, как бы ему спровоцировать Фингона на ещё один шлепок.

— Твой отец… — начал он, но затем осознал, что вообще-то хочет, чтобы Фингон ударил его пониже спины, а не в лицо. И попробовал другую стратегию. — А может, я не готов к завтраку, — будто случайно оплетая ногами Фингона, он свёл на нет его усилия выбраться из постели.

— Да боже правый! — сказал Фингон. — Это же твоя идея была.

— А я не люблю столовскую яичницу, — невнятно выговорил Маэдрос и наконец завершил успешно свой маневр по заваливанию Фингона обратно на подушки. — И вообще я никогда себя не чувствую там комфортно, ненавижу быть среди старшекурсников.

— Вот это ирония!

Маэдрос попробовал выгнуться всем телом и прижаться к Фингону… но Фингона, казалось, это позабавило:

— Сладкий мой, у тебя что, конвульсии?

— Нет, — разочарованно выдохнул Маэдрос.

Фингон положил руку Маэдросу на талию — и тот стратегически продолжил двигаться так, чтобы ладонь Фингона наконец накрыла его ягодицы. Прикосновение широкой ладони Фингона буквально лишило его дыхания, и он опять задался вопросом, что же такое нужно сделать, чтобы заставать Фингона поднять её… и резко опустить.

— Ненавижу тут завтракать, — заявил он, повернув голову к груди Фингона и слегка втянув сосок себе в рот.

— Чёрт побери, — произнёс Фингон, уже явно всерьёз пытаясь понять, как связаны это действие и это заявление. Маэдрос опустил голову.

— И твою кровать всё так же ненавижу.

— Всегда можешь покинуть её, — ответил Фингон. — Серьёзно, Майтимо. Чего ты хочешь?

Маэдрос опять прижался к ладони Фингона, которая рефлекторно схватила его.

— Я тебя так раздражаю?

— Типа того, — сказал Фингон, сжав пальцы и затем слегка ослабив свою хватку и легонько погладив Маэдроса. — Но всё же ты голышом, на мне — потому мне не на что особо жаловаться.

— А стоит пожаловаться, — пробормотал Маэдрос, — стоит… — Его голос упал до грани слышимости, и Фингон нагнулся, прислушиваясь.

— Ты только что сказал " _наказать тебя_ "?!

Маэдрос умоляюще посмотрел на Фингона. Да, это было глупо и смешно, но он не мог заставить себя попросить о том, чего хотел. Фингон всегда мог читать его с какой-то сверхъестественной точностью; Фингон мог понимать о Маэдросе такое, что и сам Маэдрос о себе понять не мог. Маэдрос привык, что Фингон знает всё без подсказок, делает всё без намёков, знает Маэдроса лучше, чем он сам.

Ну не может же он сейчас нуждаться в том, чтоб Маэдрос уточнял, или…

Маэдрос видел, что Фингон размышляет, его синие глаза поблёскивают, и, когда Маэдрос опять прижался к его руке, Фингон взглянул на слегка покрасневшую кожу под своей ладонью, и Маэдрос уверился, что он точно продемонстрировал всё необходимое. Он покраснел ещё сильнее и с надеждой ждал… но Фингон просто смотрел на него, и молчание затянулось.

С тех пор, как они опять сошлись после разрыва, Фингон стал поощрять такие паузы. До разрыва он всегда судорожно заполнял их, сам отвечая на свои вопросы, и таким образом будто компенсировал недостаток ответов от Маэдроса. Но теперь, после Той Зимы, он просто ждал, побуждая Маэдроса к проговариванию того, что тот обычно оставлял недосказанным.

— Финьо, — прошептал Маэдрос, — ты же знаешь…

— Я думаю, — сказал Фингон и провёл ладонью по аккуратной выпуклости ягодицы Маэдроса, — я думаю, что я собираюсь услышать это от тебя. — Тон его был нейтральным, а вот лицо — смертельно серьёзным.

Маэдрос хотел притвориться, что ничего такого и не было. Маэдрос хотел сказать: «А, ладно», встать и пойти на завтрак. Но ладонь Фингона всё ещё мягко опиралась на его ягодицы, и Маэдрос захотел ощутить её удар так сильно, что это шокировало его самого.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло сказал он, — я…

— Ты?..

— Я хочу, — Маэдрос облизнул губы. Фингон по-прежнему внимательно наблюдал за ним, как офицер за заключенным, освобождённым условно и взятым на поруки, будто подозревая, что Маэдрос может нарушить условия освобождения и теперь обязан доказать Фингону, что тот не прав.

— Я хочу, чтоб ты меня отшлёпал, — быстро выпалил Маэдрос, и Фингон долго и глубоко вдохнул, и эти слова будто упали в пространство между ними.

Фингон опять стиснул ладонь на ягодице Маэдроса, и у того закружилась голова.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я, — произнёс Фингон, всё ещё жестоко нейтральный, но голос его словно углубился, и Маэдрос вздрогнул, — отшлёпал тебя по заднице, вот так уложив к себе на колени?

Выговорить такие слова для Маэдроса было смерти подобно, но услышать их тоже оказалось совершенно лишающим дара речи. А может быть, и способности дышать.

— Это «нет»?

Маэдрос судорожно замотал головой. Он подвинулся ближе, вытягиваясь поперёк колена Фингона и приподнимаясь на локтях — и услышал, как Фингон сделал ещё один резкий вдох.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Маэдрос, ощутив, как Фингон слегка пошевелился, но при этом не тронул его.

— Ущипнул себя, — ответил Фингон со смешком. — Проверить, не сон ли это.

Это точно не было сном, так как следующее же, что Маэдрос почувствовал — что Фингон так же резко ущипнул и его, и он подскочил и ахнул, почувствовав, как моментально твердеет.

— Господи, — протянул Фингон. — Похоже, ты тоже не спишь.

Он провёл ладонью от затылка Маэдроса вдоль позвоночника и задержался на пояснице.

— Хочу, чтоб ты отшлёпал меня, — повторил Маэдрос, в полнейшем отчаянии отворачиваясь прочь, зажмуриваясь и багровея румянцем аж до груди, — у себя на коленях. Я хочу, чтобы ты… шлёпал меня по заду. Пока я не кончу.

А потом — ну ведь он уже всё равно себя прикончил, выйдя за все возможные рамки, так что уже можно было пойти ва-банк, — он открыл глаза и повернулся лицом к Фингону.

— Пожалуйста…

***

Фингон взглянул вниз, на длинное тело, растянувшееся у него на коленях, на всё это невероятное пространство светлой, покрытой веснушками кожи, на румянец, разливающийся по шее и плечам Маэдроса, на пламенеющие кончики его ушей. Фингон коснулся бледного синяка на шее Маэдроса, который он сам и оставил прошлой ночью, и Маэдрос инстинктивно повернулся к этому касанию, вытягивая светлую шею и подчеркнув на ней сухожилия. Фингон прижал пальцы к этой отметке, вдавливая их и думая о такой чувствительной и такой бледной коже ягодиц Маэдроса. Думая о том, как на ней будут выглядеть отпечатки его ладони.

«Да просто ударился о письменный стол, — однажды смущённо сказал Маэдрос в ответ на испуганное восклицание Фингона, увидевшего целый закатный пейзаж на бедре Маэдроса. — Я легко покрываюсь синяками.»

— Ты так легко покрываешься синяками, — произнёс Фингон, всё ещё глядя на это поразительное поле кожи. — Ты уверен?

— Да, — без колебаний отозвался Маэдрос.

— Ты точно этого хочешь.

— Да, — отозвался Маэдрос, и ещё до того, как он закончил своё «да», Фингон резко опустил ладонь.

Фингон почувствовал в ладони, ударившейся о плоть, острое жжение; Маэдрос дёрнулся и вскрикнул, его голос сорвался в стон.

— Ох, — слабо выговорил Фингон. — Вау.

Не то, чтобы он когда-либо действительно хотел этого или фантазировал о таком… Маэдрос поперёк его коленей, и он делает это… Конечно, что угодно делать с голым и возбуждённым Маэдросом на своих коленях само по себе уже было здорово, но такого желания от Маэдроса ожидать он не мог. Внезапно, как только он занёс руку чтоб ещё раз шлёпнуть задыхающегося Маэдроса, его посетили смутные подозрения.

— И дело не в твоей постоянной потребности в самонаказании? — пробормотал он.

Маэдрос издал звук, который вроде был отрицанием, а вроде и не был.

— Мне нравится, когда ты жёсткий со мной.

Фингон заколебался; он вовсе не был уверен, что хочет участвовать в самобичеваниях Маэдроса — и тем более быть их инструментом.

Но Маэдрос ещё не закончил. Он слегка отодвинулся от ног Фингона и взглянул вверх; жажда сделала его искреннее обычного, а может быть, он почувствовал, что Фингону нужно большее.

— Я чувствую себя в безопасности под твоим контролем, — тихо, но внятно сказал он. — Я хочу, чтоб ты сделал мне больно, хочу… но не потому что я… рьяный католик или что-то такое.

Фингон слегка усмехнулся в ответ… хотя первая часть фразы заставила его сердце перевернуться в груди от переполнения любовью и стремлением защитить Маэдроса.

— Я доверяю тебе, — мягко сказал Маэдрос. — Мне нравится, когда ты жёсткий, потому что я знаю, что ты на самом деле не причинишь мне боли. Мне нравится знать, что моё удовольствие или… — тут он слегка вздрогнул, — моя боль абсолютно под твоим контролем. Я доверяю тебе и в том, и в том.

— Окей, — произнёс Фингон, моргая. — Хороший ответ.

Он делает это для Маэдроса, подумал он.

Но он не ожидал, какой эффект это окажет на него самого.

Он и представить не мог этих звуков, которые будет издавать Маэдрос под ударами, или как Маэдрос будет рваться вперед, пытаясь соскользнуть с его колен, или как совершенно уже твёрдый член Маэдроса будет влажно скользить по его коже. Фингон даже не заметил, как Маэдрос завёл его самого, а, как и всегда, просто знать, что Маэдрос возбуждён, оказалось достаточно, чтобы он сам моментально стал болезненно твёрдым. Он не был готов к тому, как низко и хрипло Маэдрос стонет от удовольствия или как вздрагивает от шлепков, а затем почти сразу прижимается к нему бёдрами снова и снова, подставляя свои худые ягодицы под ладонь Фингона. Он не рассчитывал, что Маэдрос будет умолять его, невнятно бормоча свои просьбы, будто в нём открылся какой-то внутренний шлюз, и теперь он совершенно не может остановиться, пока Фингон наносит удары снова и снова. А кожа Маэдроса багровеет под его ладонью…

Фингон глубоко и судорожно вдохнул, задаваясь вопросом, насколько же хватит его самого.

— Пожалуйста, — шептал Маэдрос. — Ещё…

Ненадолго, решил Фингон. Ненадолго.

Так и вышло.

Слова, что шептал Маэдрос в постели, не были красноречивыми, да даже и внятными не были — но это было смерти подобно. Фингону хотелось смеяться от восторга, схватить Маэдроса и расцеловать его… но он не хотел прекращать делать всё то, что понуждало Маэдроса быть таким.

— Пожалуйста… так хорошо… сильнее, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты так хорошо… люблю тебя… чёрт… ох… не останавливайся.

— Господи, Маэ, — прошептал Фингон.

— А!.. А!.. боже, как больно — нет! ещё, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, так хорошо — ах-х-х-х сильнее, продолжай, не останавливайся…

И Фингон и не остановился, даже когда надломленный умоляющий голос Маэдроса привёл его к краю куда раньше, чем ему казалось это возможным без прямых касаний. Он не остановился, когда его собственный член дёрнулся и излился прямо на потную грудь Маэдроса; он опускал ладонь снова и снова и шептал:

— Да, так… ты такой прекрасный, такой охренительный, боже, Маэ, ты так обалденно просишь, нет ничего сексуальнее, чем-то, как ты кричишь моё имя…

— Финдекано! — выкрикнул Маэдрос и простонал так потрясающе в ответ на особенно звонкий шлепок Фингона, что где-то на задворках сознания Фингона пронеслась мысль, что так ведь он может кончить снова.

А Маэдрос, кажется, вообще не замечал, что Фингон кончил, закапав его грудь, что дыхание того всё более и более сбивчиво. Он с таким нетерпением ждал новых ударов, что Фингон заподозрил, что тот прямо-таки разрывается между уже болезненной жаждой кончить и желанием, чтоб всё это продолжалось так долго, сколько он сможет вынести.

Фингон был более чем готов и дальше делать всё, чтоб только продолжались эти потрясающие надломленные просьбы… но взглянул вниз и увидел, что на коже Маэдроса уже проступили синяки. Он заколебался, и следующий удар его вышел слабым хлопком по касательной. Маэдрос выглядел таким хрупким, казалось, сейчас он сломается, и Фингон подумал…

Маэдрос заскулил под ним:

— Нет…

— Нет? — Фингон ласково положил ладонь на ягодицы Маэдроса. — Хватит?

— Нет! — Маэдрос подпихнул себя к нему теснее.

— Ты… ты… пожалуйста, Финьо…

Фингон поднял руку, и Маэдрос дёрнулся в предвкушающей тревоге, но шлепок опять был лёгким, и Маэдрос всхлипнул в отчаянии.

— Пожалуйста!

Фингон похлопал его ещё раз — только чтоб увидеть, как тот извивается, — затем ухмыльнулся и позволил себе сделать то, о чём так молил Маэдрос, уткнувшись лицом в свои руки. Он посмотрел вниз, на те места, где на покрасневшей коже уже проявились отпечатки его ладони. Он чувствовал, как дрожат бёдра Маэдроса, а его живот вздрагивает с каждым коротким вздохом. Фингон издал низкий одобряющий рык и пробормотал:

— Боже, отличные мои синячки. Ты неделю не сможешь сидеть, не думая о моей руке на твоей заднице.

С этими словами он опустил ладонь вниз в последний раз и чуть согнул пальцы, касаясь ложбинки между ягодиц Маэдроса. И тот закричал и кончил, горячо изливаясь на внутреннюю поверхность бёдер Фингона. Стон Фингона последовал за стоном Маэдроса, дрожавшего и скулившего на его коленях, и Фингон, с признательностью и благоговением, выдохнул:

— Чёрт, Майтимо.

Казалось, Маэдрос сейчас свалится с кровати, и Фингон схватил его до того, как это случилось бы. Притянув долговязого кузена в свои объятия, он помог ему опять свернуться вокруг себя. Ноги Маэдроса сползли с кровати, и он закинул их на Фингона, а лицо спрятал у того на груди.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Маэдрос наконец. — Спасибо… это было…

— Неожиданно? — предположил Фингон.

— Идеально, — пробормотал Маэдрос, и Фингон гладил его мокрые от пота волосы и целовал влажные виски. Затем Маэдрос вдруг со сконфуженным видом поднял голову.

— Ой. Сделать что-то, чтоб ты кончил? Прости, я был невнимателен, и я…

— Маэ, — рассмеялся Фингон и показал ему на себя. — Да я кончил раньше тебя.

Маэдрос выглядел очень удивлённым, даже когда удостоверился, что так оно и было.

— Но как?

— Как? А ты попробуй держать у себя на коленях шикарного голого мужчину, который будет корчиться и умолять, чтоб его отшлёпали. Посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься.

Маэдрос сначала побагровел, но затем взгляд его стал расчётливым.

— Отлично.

Фингон всё ещё поглаживал Маэдроса, теперь его пальцы нежно касались свежих синяков.

— Отлично что?

Маэдрос уткнулся носом Фингону под подбородок.

— Отлично, давай посмотрим, как долго я продержусь с шикарным голым мужчиной на коленях, который будет умолять меня отшлёпать его.

— Чувак! — рассмеялся Фингон, — да это твои извращения!

Маэдрос вздёрнул бровь и многозначительно посмотрел вниз.

— Очевидно, — заявил он, — что они и твои.

Фингон поразмышлял.

— Отлично.

— Отлично?

— Отлично, давай попробуем.

И тут оба подпрыгнули от внезапного стука в стену.

— Пожалуйста, — из-за стены раздался голос соседа Фингона, — пожалуйста, только не это.

Эпилог

Маэдрос чувствовал себя слишком униженным, чтоб идти на завтрак, и даже изрядное количество уговоров в исполнении Фингона не помогло вытащить его из комнаты.

— О, да перестань, — уговаривал Фингон. — Ты ж даже тут не живёшь. Это я их чёртов сосед. Мне гораздо больше должно быть стыдно.

В конечном итоге они вернулись домой к Маэдросу, прямо на поздний завтрак с Маглором и Келегормом, которые, только увидев пылающие щёки Маэдроса и с трудом сдерживаемую ухмылку Фингона, в унисон закатили глаза.

Пока Маглор возился у плиты, в кухню спустились близнецы и повисли на Маэдросе.

— Нельо! Ты где был? Тьелько сказал, что тебя вчера не было, потому что ты жарил свои печеньки. Ты нам принёс?

Амрод просочился Маэдросу под руку, а Амрос озабоченно посмотрел на Фингона, который прислонился к стене, губы его были судорожно стиснуты, а из зажмуренных глаз катились слёзы.

— С ним всё нормально?

— Нормально, — ответил Маэдрос, сердито глядя на Фингона, который издавал тихие фыркающие звуки, пытаясь взять себя под контроль.

— Завтрак готов, — объявил Маглор.

— Не волнуйтесь, никаких печенек, — дополнил Келегорм, подмигивая.

Маэдрос пнул Келегорма, как только тот оказался в зоне досягаемости, и прошипел:

— Тебе вообще нельзя позволять говорить с детьми.

Со вздохом Маэдрос рухнул на стул, но, только коснувшись сидения, он скорчил страшную гримасу, издал приглушённый возглас и поспешно снова поднялся на ноги. Амрод посмотрел на Фингона, который, казалось, опять беззвучно плачет, и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Келегорм, всё ещё слегка хромавший после пинка Маэдроса, поспешно сунул ему в рот вафлю.

— Скорей доедайте, парни, и я отведу вас на улицу и научу делать мол*.

Маэдрос ел стоя.

Келегорм утащил близнецов на улицу, Маглор побрёл в гостиную за гитарой, и Фингон посмотрел на Маэдроса, который теперь пытался устроиться на стуле с выражением ужасного дискомфорта на лице.

— Немного болит, да?

— Заткнись.

Фингон ухмыльнулся.

— Хочешь, чтоб я поцеловал там, чтоб побыстрей прошло?

Маэдрос одарил его надменным и презрительным взглядом; затем, оглядевшись и убедившись, что вокруг ни одного из братьев не наблюдается, схватил Фингона за руку и потянул в сторону лестницы наверх.

— …да.

***  
*Мол - это термин из регби, подробнее можно почитать здесь: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B1%D0%B8#.D0.9C.D0.BE.D0.BB.


	4. Пробка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фингон делает Маэдросу подарок. Всё совершенно спокойно и гладко, никаких дурацких выходок…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит после окончания основного макси DWMP, уже после помолвки Фингона и Маэдроса, и отношениям героев уже больше десяти лет.
> 
> От автора: Я не знаю, как это превратилось в 5к слов, когда предполагалось только 1500. Думаю, истязать задницу Маэ меня действительно вдохновляет.  
> Мои извинения и признательность моему знакомому по колледжу, [удалено], чей реальный опыт вдохновил 50% этого фика. Прошу за это прощения, [удалено]. Надеюсь, что Уолл-Стрит относится к тебе хорошо.

— А у меня тебе подарок на помолвку.

— Ещё один? — Маэдрос недоумевающе поглядел на Фингона и пошевелил пальцами левой руки — сверкнул зелёный камень, оправленный в серебристый металл. — Ты же уже подарил мне кольцо.

Кольцо это появилось на удивление быстро — с учётом того, что Маэдрос считал своё предложение Фингону сюрпризом. Сам Фингон упорно молчал по этому поводу, но Аредель рассказала Маэдросу, что Фингон приобрёл кольцо ещё в прошлом году. Так что Маэдрос счёл, что удивляться и не стоило.

— К тому же, ты подарил мне самый прекрасный подарок на помолвку, который только мог, — добавил он. — Ты сказал «да».

— Фу, что за мерзость! — ласково отозвался Фингон. — Надеюсь, что твои свадебные клятвы не будут такими избитыми.

— Мы… мы же не будем использовать стандартные, да? — взгляд Маэдроса затуманился, он принялся лихорадочно призывать на помощь все свои ресурсы творчества и самовыражения.

— Ну конечно нет, но мы ушли от темы, Маэ! — серьезно произнёс Фингон. — У меня _подарок_ для тебя, — он протянул Маэдросу элегантную чёрную коробочку — куда крупнее и тяжелее, чем для кольца, но достаточно маленькую, чтоб уместиться у Маэдроса в руке. Маэдрос с любопытством взвесил её на ладони.

— Тяжёлая. Это что, камень — домашнее животное?

— Да.

— Правда что ли?

— Нет. Открывай уже, ты, рыжее безобразие.

Маэдрос приоткрыл крышку и практически уронил коробочку.

— ФИНГОН!

— Да, милый? — невинным тоном отозвался Фингон.

На розовой атласной подкладке, поблёскивая на свету, лежала тяжёлая, изогнутая сияющая стальная… пробка. Маэдрос мог бы изобразить неосведомлённость об её предназначении… но после почти десяти лет с Фингоном — и это уж не говоря о жизни с кучей беспутных гнусных братцев — сомневаться в её функциях не приходилось.

— Ты мне на помолвку даришь _анальную пробку_? — прошипел он.

— Размер средний, лучшее, что предлагает рынок, нержавеющая сталь, легко мыть, неброская ручка…

— Да она огромная, — Маэдрос поставил коробочку на стол с нарочитым стуком.

— В тебя поместится и большее, — заявил Фингон и подмигнул.

Технически то была полная правда, но Маэдрос продолжил в тревоге преувеличивать размер своего подарка, и мысли его заполонили беспокойные вопросы.

— Да расслабься, — сказал Фингон, хлопнув Маэдроса по плечу. — Нам необязательно использовать её прямо сейчас. Не хотелось, конечно, выдавать тебе слова моего брачного обета, но у нас с тобой есть ещё вся жизнь впереди, чтоб вставлять всякое тебе в задницу! Не надо ни с чем спешить, просто походи с этим какое-то время и подумай, — он сделал паузу. — Ха-ха. Афоризм.

***

В следующий уик-энд Фингон нанёс пробный удар.

— Ну что, не хочешь опробовать свой подарочек? — он как раз устроился на коленях у Маэдроса и носом уткнулся тому в ухо. — Я вовсе не давлю, но меня так чертовски заводит думать об этом… Просто представлять, как бы ты выглядел, вставляя её впервые, какие бы издавал звуки, чувствуя её у себя в…

— Я уже попробовал, — пожал плечами Маэдрос.

— Что?! И без меня?! — ладони Фингона упали с плеч Маэдроса.

— Ну это был пробный запуск, — ответил Маэдрос тоном, который считал рассудительным. — Не хотел сплоховать, используя первый раз её вместе с тобой. Я думал, будет очень неловко, если у меня не получится, и просто хотел увериться, что всё подходит… без инцидентов. Она такая большая.

— Ну не такая большая, как я, — отозвался Фингон тоном потерпевшего.

— Да, но ты более… мягкий.

— Ну не настолько! — Фингон, казалось, ещё более рассердился. — И она меньше меня и в длину, и в обхвате, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Я проверял!

— О, правда? — Маэдрос положил ладони Фингону на бёдра и взглянул на него. — Значит, ты сначала себя возбудил, а потом положил её рядом с собой?

— Конечно, я же хотел сравнить в точности!

— Хм-м, — Маэдрос представил себе эту картинку на миг и решил, что ему нравится. А что ты делал потом? Мне нравится думать, как ты прижимаешь к себе эту холодную сталь… — его голос упал, и он наклонился вперёд, прикусив Фингону мочку уха.

— А мне нравилось думать, как тщательно ты разрабатываешь свою задницу, проверяя, всё ли подходит! И я хотел посмотреть! — для нытья Фингон был слишком взрослым, но в голосе его отчётливо прозвучали капризные нотки.

— Ну ты всё ещё можешь, — заметил Маэдрос. Он ссадил Фингона с колен на диван, встал на ноги и предложил Фингону руку. — В спальню? Я готов. у-уф… не будем с этим тянуть.

***

Даже во второй раз, уже точно зная, чего ожидать, Маэдросу, трудно было не издать ни звука, пока, откинувшись на подушки, он вводил в себя пробку. Холодная сталь быстро согрелась от контакта с его телом, и было очень приятно даже просто чувствовать скольжение прохладного металла по коже. Он сквозь ресницы посмотрел на Фингона — и обнаружил, что сдерживаться нет никаких поводов: Фингон не отводил от него пылающего взгляда и кусал губу каждый раз, когда Маэдрос издавал хоть какой-то звук. Маэдрос улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и позволил себе издать стон.

В этот раз всё далось легче, и легче было убедить тело не сопротивляться вторжению. Маэдрос даже начал наслаждаться ощущением этой томной тяжести, поглаживая себя одной рукой, а другой погружая пробку всё глубже. И если вначале он двигался нарочито, чтобы устроить Фингону подобие шоу, то вскоре уже в этом не было показухи, его жадные движения стали естественными, и его возбуждение только усиливалось от звуков, которыми Фингон реагировал на происходящее. И вот он уже был слишком занят, чтоб думать, как же он выглядит, и уже непроизвольно поджимал пальцы на ногах.

— Это… это… Фингон… уже слишком… — выдохнул наконец Маэдрос — и Фингон тут же оказался рядом, ладонь положив Маэдросу на грудь.

— Что такое? Больно?

— Нет, — простонал Маэдрос. — Слишком мало… Хочу тебя внутри. Пожалуйста…

— Но в тебе всё ещё…

— Вытащи. Хочу тебя там, ну пожалуйста…

Третьего раза Фингону не потребовалось. Он мягко потянул пробку из Маэдроса, а тот стонал и отчаянно пытался не хвататься за собственный член, ожидая Фингона.

— Я здесь, — выдохнул Фингон, накрывая своим телом Маэдроса, — здесь… презерватива нет, ничего?

— Ага, — Маэдрос впился пальцами в плечи Фингона. — О боже, двигайся же…

И всё случилось очень быстро для обоих; Фингон кончил первым — протяжно простонав Маэдросу в шею — и Маэдрос последовал за ним, и затем подался к нему дрожащими бёдрами, отказываясь выпускать Фингона из себя.

— Хочу, чтоб ты остался так, — прерывисто выговорил он, пока Фингон целовал его закрытые веки, виски, кончик носа. — Люблю, когда ты во мне.

— М-м-м, — пробормотал Фингон, — хорошо, ну тут уж как плоть позволит…

— Фингон…

— Что?

— Верни её в меня.

— Кого «её»?

— Пробку, — зашептал Маэдрос. — Прежде чем я встану, вставь её обратно. Я буду чувствовать, что заполнен тобой и твоей спермой, даже когда ты из меня выйдешь…

Фингон уставился на него — и Маэдрос покраснел:

— Что?.. Уже слишком?..

— Нет! — ответил Фингон. — Просто я прямо сейчас влюбился в тебя по уши по второму кругу. Ты можешь быть таким непристойным, детка… как же мне нравится!

Он мягко отстранился, и Маэдрос издал тихий звук и опустил бёдра, когда член Фингона выскользнул из него. Фингон сел на колени между ног Маэдроса и осторожно прикоснулся к нему.

— Ох как ты… открыт, — прошептал он, — ты и вправду… господи, какой ты прекрасный. Больно не должно быть… но наверное будет чувствительно. Ты готов?

— Да, — Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, почувствовал, как в него опять входит скользкая сталь — с куда меньшим сопротивлением на этот раз — пока, наконец, её основание не упёрлось ему в промежность, и он почувствовал внутри её твёрдую, успокаивающую тяжесть.

Фингон погладил его бёдра и поцеловал под коленками, неотрывно глядя ему между разведённых ног и улыбаясь звукам, что спонтанно сорвались с губ Маэдроса. Он бережно отвёл одно колено Маэдроса в сторону, прислонив к своему плечу, и поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Маэдрос всё ещё был мягким; он был слишком выжат, чтоб возбудиться опять так быстро, — но он улыбнулся и вплёл пальцы в кудри Фингона, позволяя тому прижаться к его бедру.

Маэдрос наслаждался лёгкой дрёмой, его тело было расслабленным и удовлетворённым, хотя пот на коже уже стал подсыхать, и по рукам и ногам побежали мурашки. Дыхание Фингона было таким тёплым, размеренным и слегка шевелило завитки волосков у основания его члена, и Маэдрос задался вопросом, странно ли это — чувствовать себя таким успокоенным этими ощущениями. Он чуть сдвинулся, в поисках одеяла, и простонал, вспомнив о тяжести внутри себя, на мгновение совсем о ней позабыв.

Фингон уткнулся носом ему в пах.

— Как долго ты хочешь её… — начал было он — и тут раздался звонок в дверь.

— Чёрт! Сколько времени?! — Маэдрос тут же сел, выдохнув от ощущения дискомфорта.

— Хм-м, — Фингон стянул с тумбочки телефон. — Ох блин, уже семь!

— ЧТО?! Как мы… Как мы могли?! — Маэдрос дико огляделся вокруг и скатился с кровати, опять сморщившись, но схватив свои брюки с пола и влезая в них, даже не удосуживаясь надеть нижнее бельё. — Это же мои родители! Как мы так не уследили за временем?!

— Говорил я тебе, что надо заменить эти часы, — огрызнулся Фингон, надевая рубашку и одновременно пытаясь найти среди простынок своё бельё. — Нормально в этой одежде идти, куда они нас пригласили-то?

— Да какая разница! Просто надо уже блин дать им войти, прежде чем они решат, что-то случилось!

— Маэ, — сказал Фингон, натягивая носок. — Они пригласили нас поужинать вместе, чтоб отпраздновать нашу с тобой помолвку — больше не надо ходить вокруг да около, очевидно, что мы с тобой спим.

— Но увлечься постельной вознёй — и оказаться совершенно не готовыми к семейному мероприятию — и опоздать! — это так безответственно, невнимательно… — Маэдрос теребил пуговицы на рубашке.

— Прекрати притворяться отцом, незачем, — полностью одетый Фингон схватил Маэдроса за подбородок и быстро поцеловал. — Он прямо за дверью, иди и открой ему.

Маэдрос кивнул, пригладил ладонью спутанные волосы и вышел в коридор. Фингон вздохнул и пнул валявшиеся трусы под кровать — но Маэдрос опять появился в дверном проёме.

— Финьо?..

— Что?

На лице Маэдроса была написана агония.

— Когда смотришь на меня, очень заметно, что я… я… очень заметно, что я ощущаю стимуляцию моей простаты, а?..

***

Нерданель, стоя на коврике у двери, сияла улыбкой. Феанор потирал плечо — и Маэдрос знал, что Нерданель только что ущипнула его, чтоб он не комментировал, как много времени заняло у Маэдроса добраться до двери.

— Нельяфинвэ, — произнёс Феанор, а Нерданель встала на цыпочки, чтобы его обнять. — Хорошо выглядишь. Кажется. — Он сдвинул брови. — Эта неряшливость и есть стиль «хипстер шик», о котором я постоянно слышу?

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Майтимо, — Нерданель заправила Маэдросу за ухо прядь выбившихся волос. — Хотя волосы длинноваты. Не хочешь резиночку?

— Привет! — из-за спины Маэдроса появился Фингон, одарив Феанора и Нерданель ослепительной улыбкой. Нерданель просияла в ответ, но выражение лица Феанора не изменилось.

— Фингон.

— Феанор, — отозвался Фингон, и Маэдрос обрадовался, что тот противостоял искушению сказать «дядя». — Очень рад вам обоим.

Феанор многозначительно посмотрел на часы, и Нерданель закончила завязывать волосы Маэдроса сзади — ему пришлось пригнуться, чтоб она смогла до него дотянуться.

— Твой отец нервничает по поводу брони столика, — сказала она, — хотя у нас ещё куча времени. Так что давайте поедем, пока он не стал ещё более нервным, ладно?

— Фингон, — прошипел Маэдрос, когда они снимали с вешалки свои куртки и делали вид, что ищут ключи. —  _Она всё ещё внутри_.

— Я в курсе, — Фингон стрельнул взглядом поверх плеча, но Феанор был занят тем, что водил пальцем по столешнице. — Тебе просто надо… побыть с ней ещё немного.

— Побыть с ней?! — шёпот Маэдроса возрос бы до визга, если б мог. — Фингон, у меня в заднице четверть фунта стали!

— И немного моей спермы, — ухмыляясь, дополнил Фингон, но посерьёзнел, когда Маэдрос умоляюще посмотрел на него. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Я её выну в первом же туалете! — пылко заявил Маэдрос, наклонившись, чтоб зашнуровать обувь — и снова поморщившись. — А-а-а-ах.

— Ну или ты можешь просто насладиться происходящим, — заметил Фингон, всё так же тихо, — опять там всё разработать…

— Ты что, серьёзно? — Маэдрос одарил Фингона неверящим взглядом, и, увидев, как глаза Фингона блеснули, сузил свои в подозрении. — Ты определённо что-то такое затеивал, когда её покупал, разве нет?!

— Возможно, — весело отозвался Фингон. — Пошли уже!

***

Первый же на дороге лежачий полицейский эффект произвёл мощный. Маэдрос тут же взвизгнул — и тут же засунул кулак себе в рот, а Фингон схватил его за другую руку.

Феанор, казалось, ничего не заметил, проворчав с переднего сиденья БМВ:

— Понаделали тут общественных сооружений — для тех, кто не может контролировать свою скорость! Эти ловушки тут на протяжении всей чёртовой дороги! Надеюсь, я не повредил подвеску…

Маэдрос крепко зажмурился.

Фингон большим пальцем успокаивающе погладил его ладонь — но при этом, казалось, он сдерживает приступ беззвучного смеха.

— Почему бы нам не поехать обратно через старый город? — спросила Нерданель. — Я так люблю эти газовые фонари и старые мощёные улицы…

Маэдрос судорожно сжал ладонь Фингона, но, казалось, его женихом завладел какой-то демон-извращенец, потому что он сказал:

— Ух ты, звучит так заманчиво, а давайте!

***

Феанор отпил вина — Шабли, неплохой урожай… скажем так, сносное, — с учётом цены, им уплаченной, — и присмотрелся к первенцу повнимательней.

Маэдрос всегда был очень беспокойным мальчиком; казалось, частенько ему непросто унять нервное постукивание пальцами или удерживать, не отводя, взгляд на собеседнике. Занятно, но временами Феанор мог наблюдать Маэдроса в общении с другими людьми, и вот с ними Маэдрос выказывал такое самообладание, какое Феанору в людях встречалось редко. Возможно, дело было в том, что Маэдрос готов был быть самим собой внутри семьи, а для посторонних надевал маску… Феанор, в целом, одобрял это — нет ничего плохого в хорошем фасаде — хотя все эти дёрганья сына иногда раздражали.

Сегодня Маэдрос превзошёл сам себя: он постоянно ёрзал на стуле, теребил салфетку на коленях, будто пытаясь от чего-то отвлечься. Всякий раз, встречаясь взглядом с родителями, он заливался румянцем и уже не раз, с извинениями, бегал в туалет.

Первенец же Финголфина казался куда более непринуждённым, чем Маэдрос, и Феанор боролся с собой, чтоб удержать себя от привычки — заносчивой и самоуверенной — судить о людях, которая могла б исказить его впечатление о мальчике. Очевидно, он был и предан, и почтителен — Феанор с одобрением отметил кольцо на левой руке Маэдроса. Знатоком этикета мужских помолвок он не был, но оценил, как быстро Фингон ответил взаимностью на жест Маэдроса — и что не поскупился. Конечно, зелёный был слишком очевидным выбором под цвет волос Маэдроса, но вот дизайн был хорош, и огранка более чем приемлемая. Он изучил бы кольцо повнимательнее — но попозже, когда руки сына перестанут так дёргаться.

К тому же, Фингон казался таким внимательным ко всем беспокойным движениям Маэдроса: он держал руку на спинке его стула и периодически заботливо наклонялся к нему и что-то шептал. Иногда этот шёпот, похоже, заставлял Маэдроса перевести дыхание, и он ненадолго замирал, а иногда Маэдрос принимался ёрзать ещё нервознее.

Когда Маэдрос, в очередной раз извинившись, отпросился в туалет, а Фингон тоже вскоре вышел из-за стола, попросив прощения за то, что ему нужно сделать короткий звонок по работе, Феанор повернулся к Нерданель.

— Ты заметила, что Нельо…

— Мокрый, как мышь? Да, — Нерданель с наслаждением пригубила своё Шабли, отставила бокал и съела листик рукколы, а затем официант забрал её тарелку и предложил десертное меню. — Бедняжечка, не могу поверить, что он всё ещё так переживает встречи с нами — после всего! Надеюсь, он знает, в каком мы восторге и как рады за них обоих, — она сурово взглянула на Феанора, положившего руку на спинку её стула с видом, будто он тут совершенно ни при чём. — А мы в восторге, не так ли? — Это «мы» совершенно очевидно прозвучало как «ты, Феанаро».

— Конечно! Разве не я послал им подарок? — Феанор вернулся к мыслям о Маэдросе. — Он так вспотел, да? Надо сказать, чтоб они включили кондиционер, мне всё равно, что уже осень.

— Да, посмотри на его рубашку. Может, ему нужен более действенный дезодорант, — продолжала размышлять Нерданель. — Господи, уверена, он использует один из тех натуральных, от которых в восторге Макалаурэ, а они же вообще не сдерживают потоотделение.

— Не будем о подмышках нашего сына…

— И снова прошу прощения, — с весёлым лицом вернулся Фингон, — жестокая необходимость. Я ничего не пропустил?

— Десертное меню, — ответила Нерданель, махнув рукой. — Хочешь чего-то?

— Когда я не хотел! — отозвался Фингон, и как раз вернулся и Маэдрос.

— Майтимо, как насчёт персиков со сливками? — спросил Фингон, а Маэдрос одновременно с ним выпалил:

— Счёт принесли?

— Не будь таким грубым и не торопись так, — сказал Феанор, постучав по столу вилкой. — Мы угощаем, не бойся себя побаловать.

— Постараюсь, — пробурчал Маэдрос, с большой осторожностью опускаясь на стул, будто тот мог сломаться под его весом.

Феанор исподтишка заглянул под стол. Мебель, которая была не в состоянии подойти под всем очевидный высокий рост сына — как и жара и духота — ещё один признак того, что ресторан не на должном уровне. Но вообще, Феанор не увидел каких-то заметных проблем с этой мебелью… зато разглядел ладонь Фингона на ноге Маэдроса… будем честны, сильно выше колена, подумал он, но это же всего лишь умиротворяющий жест. Только-только он приоткрыл рот, чтоб что-то сказать, как из ниоткуда возникла рука Нерданель и сжала его собственную — да так жёстко, что он, поморщившись, так и промолчал.

— Превосходные персики, — чуть позже сказал Фингон, облизывая ложку, хотя вообще-то в этом не было необходимости. И Феанор слишком отвлёкся на щипок Нерданель, чтоб заметить, что Маэдрос издал придушенный шум и опять заёрзал.

— У меня есть подозрение, — сказал Феанор Нерданель позже, когда Маэдрос со всех ног бросился прочь из ресторана, оставив на Фингона куртки на спинках стульев и пакет с недоеденным на столе, — что, возможно, он так отреагировал на какое-то блюдо. Все эти подскакивания на месте — подозреваю, это всё мидии. Я почти уже готов позвонить менеджеру и пожаловаться.

— Ох, Феанаро, — вздохнула Нерданель. — То, что мальчик так ёрзал, ещё не значит, что кто-то виноват.

— Всегда кто-то виноват, — заявил Феанор, но развивать тему не стал.

На пути обратно, Феанор прислушивался к сдавленным стонам, что издавал Маэдрос, испытывавший явный дискомфорт на заднем сиденье, и сердце его преисполнилось сочувствием к сыну и его желудочно-кишечным проблемам. Он ощутил даже прилив некоторой гордости за стойкость Маэдроса и отсутствие с его стороны жалоб. Провести весь ужин без резкостей или ропота, будучи в таком очевидном стрессе, — это было поведение высшего класса. Конечно, ёрзание выглядело несколько по-детски, но заметил бы только тот, кто знает Маэдроса достаточно хорошо, решил Феанор.

Маэдрос был таким стойким и несгибаемым перед лицом пищевого отравления и воистину дрянного Шабли. Возможно, в конце концов, Феанор вырастил мужчину с сильным характером.

Пожалуй, он немного подредактирует заготовленные для свадьбы тосты, чтоб отразить эту гордость. Это могло бы, с мрачным удовлетворением подумал он, поставить эмоционально на колени всех.

И у тоста отца _другого_ жениха не будет по сравнению с его тостом не единого шанса.

***

Вечер был очень долгим.

Хотя на обратном пути они и избежали ухабистой булыжной мостовой, к неприкрытому облегчению Маэдроса, но он явно достиг пределов выдержки давления снаружи и изнутри. Фингон успокаивающе сжимал его ногу, стараясь молчаливо подбадривать его, как только мог. Сейчас он чувствовал, что лучше попридержать своё веселье, ибо он и так уже натворил много. Вот сдержать свой вовсе не незначительный интерес к состоянию Маэдроса было куда сложнее.

И вот, слушая приглушённые выдохи Маэдроса над лежачими полицейскими по мере приближения к дому, Фингон стал чувствовать вину за свою роль в происходящем. Он, прощаясь с Феанором и Нерданель и благодаря их за вечер, уже репетировал про себя покаянную речь. Нерданель поцеловала их обоих, Феанор обменялся с ними рукопожатиями, и они направились по лестнице в свою квартиру, наконец исполнив долг. Перешагивая порог, Фингон, довольный тем, что вечер подошёл к концу, утешающе положил ладонь Маэдросу на спину — и отметил, что рубашка Маэдроса насквозь мокрая от пота. И он уже начал говорить:

— Эй, посмотри же, ты это сделал!.. — когда Маэдрос обвился вокруг него.

Затем Фингон сумел издать только « _у-уф_ » — так как был пришпилен к стене, и Маэдрос издал такой животный рык, какого Фингон сроду от него не слышал.

— Маэ, ты в по…

— В порядке?! — прорычал Маэдрос. —  _В порядке_? Да ты МЕНЯ ВИДИШЬ?!

Фингон устоял перед искушением ответить «Да, и именно потому весь вечер, как только я на тебя гляну, у меня тут же стояк» и вместо этого примирительно сказал:

— Похоже, ты немного не в себе…

— Немного не в себе! — Маэдрос ещё жёстче прижал его к стене. — Да ты не представляешь, что я пережил! Я пытался вытащить её в туалете — но понял, что не надел трусов, а ведь я был полон твоей… да и куда б я её положил! Эти крохотные карманы! И ты что, думал, это _забавно_  — гладить моё бедро под столом, как ты гладил?! А ты не думал, что у меня и так всё время стоит?! А как ты ел эти _персики_ …

Тогда это было забавно, но теперь Фингон уже так не думал: Маэдрос так оскалил зубы, его глаза горели таким диким огнём, и выглядел он таким яростным и пугающим, каким Фингон его раньше не видел никогда.

— Майтимо… — попытался он.

Маэдрос вонзил зубы Фингону в шею и прошептал:

— Если ты не  _трахнешь меня сию же минуту_ , клянусь богом, я сдохну. Или сдохнешь ты.

— Хорошо-хорошо, успокойся, ты же знаешь, как я буду счастлив трахнуть тебя, — Фингон отчаянно пытался удержаться от смеха. — Дай мне минутку хотя бы разуться.

— Нет! — практически взвыл Маэдрос, одной ладонью вцепившись в рубашку Фингона, а другой — ему в волосы. — Ни минуты, не могу ждать ни минуты, Фингон, _пожалуйста_ …

— Вау, — выдавил Фингон, — хорошо, я так быстр, как могу.

— Недостаточно! — Маэдрос принялся срывать с Фингона одежду. Он задыхался, до самой груди покрылся румянцем, его кожа блестела от пота, а зрачки были такими огромными, что его светлые глаза казались практически тёмными. —  _Раздевайся_!

— Я уже, уже, — Фингон сорвал с себя рубашку, отмечая, как невероятно привлекателен этот Маэдрос, так сходящий с ума от возбуждения, срывающий с него одежду зубами. Фингон начал было снимать и брюки, но Маэдрос был настолько нетерпелив, что сам содрал их с Фингона и рванул вниз, к ногам.

— Эй, полегче с брюками, мне мама их подарила… вот же чёрт… — он стянул вниз и трусы, и теперь его член свободно торчал вверх. Его возбуждение — а он и так весь вечер был на грани оттого, как ёрзал рядом с ним Маэдрос, — достигло своего пика. Однако, похоже, никакой его опыт не мог дать ему представления о том, что сейчас переживал Маэдрос. А Маэдрос уже утянул Фингона на пол вместе с брюками, всё ещё опутывавшими лодыжки, и сел на того верхом, пытаясь сорвать собственную одежду, неловкий от отчаяния и нужды; в глазах его стояли слёзы.

Фингон мягко захватил одной рукой запястья Маэдроса, и отвёл его трясущиеся руки прочь, а затем помог тому снять штаны. Член Маэдроса побагровел и истекал смазкой — и был таким твёрдым, что Фингон даже удивился, как же тот до сих пор не кончил от соприкосновения с этими прекрасными брюками с такими крохотными карманами. Фингон погладил бёдра Маэдроса, пытаясь хоть немного привести того в чувство, но все попытки замедлить ход событий провалились. Маэдрос только рыкнул на него опять и принялся отчаянно толкаться Фингону в живот.

— Ш-ш-ш, дай я… — Фингон осторожно потянулся Маэдросу туда, где прямо за мошонкой торчала ручка пробки, и Маэдрос закричал, извиваясь навстречу руке Фингона. — Детка, детка, тише… дай мне её вытащить.

Когда Фингон наконец высвободил пробку из тела Маэдроса, он не смог удержаться от искушения протолкнуть на её место пальцы. Маэдрос был таким горячим, открытым и истекающим… пальцы Фингона скользили по собственной сперме.

—  _Чё-ё-ёрт_ …

— Трахни же меня, — выдавил Маэдрос. — Если не вставишь мне прямо сейчас — я тебя _убью_ …

Фингон дёрнулся, когда Маэдрос прижался к нему бёдрами — и затем Маэдрос, с судорожным всхлипом облегчения, опустился на него сверху.

Со смесью ужаса и восторга Фингон смотрел на то, как Маэдрос отпустил себя совершенно. Кулак Фингона свободно обхватывал член Маэдроса, и тот, напрягая бёдра, раскачивался на Фингоне маленькими отчаянными рывками, пытаясь оседлать Фингона так глубоко, как только мог. Всё закончилось быстрее, чем когда-либо у них было, быстрее даже их самого первого раза. Минуты не прошло, как Маэдрос закричал и рухнул вперёд, ладонями упершись в грудь Фингона.

— Милый… — прошептал Фингон.

Маэдрос трепетал и скулил, содрогаясь в оргазме, и согнулся почти пополам; его волосы упали на лицо Фингона. Фингон поглаживал его, не обращая внимание на потёки спермы на животе, и затем перевернул его. Маэдрос распластался на полу, мягко обхватив длинными ногами талию Фингона, головой откинувшись назад. Фингон касался его висков… и прикрытых век… и полуоткрытых губ, пока Маэдрос не пошевелился и не прошептал:

— Продолжай…

Фингон толкался в Маэдроса медленно, приводя себя к куда более сдержанной разрядке. А Маэдрос содрогался вокруг него, вцепившись пальцами ему в плечи; волосы Маэдроса сбились в потную массу вокруг его лица. Он был так красив, так перевозбуждён, да он был просто светопреставлением — и Фингон чувствовал себя переполненным и ошеломлённым любовью к нему.

И вскоре Фингон кончил и сам, прижавшись губами к груди Маэдроса, его оргазм был словно тихий выдох на коже Маэдроса, и тот, где-то глубоко в горле, издал низкий стон. Фингон вышел из него, очень стараясь быть нежным, но Маэдрос опять застонал. Фингон пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное, но успокаивающее и перевернулся на спину, приглашающе вытянув руку. И вот он почувствовал, как Маэдрос словно клубочком свернулся у него под боком.

— Как ты? — Фингон погладил Маэдроса по спине — и поморщился, почувствовав, что в его плечо вонзились зубы.

— Я так тебя ненавижу… — раздался в ответ хриплый шёпот.

— Но ты ведь всё равно женишься на мне, да?

— Финьо… — Маэдрос застонал и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как из него вытекает сперма Фингона. Фингон поцеловал его.

— Знаю. Прости. Но ты был так хорош, любимый. Ты молодчина, да ты просто _монстр_.

— М-м-ф-ф…

Маэдрос, голый, влажный и липкий, так и остался бы на полу — на всю ночь или на всю жизнь — так что Фингон оттолкнулся от пола, присел и взял того под коленки и плечи. Затем, без особых усилий, он встал на ноги, и Маэдрос обмяк в его объятиях.

— Я с тобой не разговариваю! — прошептал Маэдрос Фингону в плечо, когда тот усадил его на коврик в ванной.

— Понимаю. Но может, позволишь мне набрать ванну? Можешь просто кивнуть — это не считается за «разговаривать».

Маэдрос уронил голову вниз, что Фингон счёл за знак согласия. Он завернул Маэдроса в полотенце и усадил на унитаз, заправив за ухо непослушную прядь волос. Затем он надел пижамные штаны, сняв их с двери, и принялся наполнять ванну.

Маэдрос так и отказывался с ним говорить, даже тогда, когда Фингон уложил его в ванну, и теперь из тёплой ароматной воды торчали его худые колени. Хотя он пошёл на уступку и дал Фингону погладить себя по волосам.

— Я добавил масла, чтоб пахло приятно, — присев на край ванны, проговорил Фингон. — Может, я тебя губкой потру, когда будешь готов?

Маэдрос снова кивнул и ссутулился, закрывая глаза и вдыхая пар. Фингон намочил мочалку и ласково провёл по груди и плечам Маэдроса, а затем ниже, по животу. Маэдрос дёрнулся и покачал головой — и Фингон отступил и побудил Маэдроса сползти ниже, так что его длинные волосы поплыли по воде. Фингон пропустил их сквозь пальцы, разбирая влажные пряди и потёр кончиками пальцев и ногтями кожу его головы. Маэдрос издал звук, вовсе не похожий на неодобрение, и потянулся вслед за касанием Фингона.

Фингон улыбнулся, глядя на рыжие пряди, плывущие по воде, и на лицо Маэдроса, сейчас такое расслабленное и естественное. Рот его казался таким мягким и уязвимым — и Фингон наклонился и легонько поцеловал его.

— Я знаю, ты меня ненавидишь, — прошептал он. — Но я подумал, ты должен знать, что ты потрясающий.

— М-м-м-ф…

— И если ты хочешь…

— М-м-м?

— Если хочешь… можешь меня наказать, заставив пройти через то же самое.

Глаза Маэдроса распахнулись, и он резко присел, вода заструилась по его груди.

— Да, — сказал он и дёрнул Фингона на себя прямо в ванну, игнорируя смех Фингона и его слабые протесты по поводу мокрого коврика.


	5. Ролевые игры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари главы: некоторые кинки воплотить было бы куда проще, если бы Фингон был актёром получше.
> 
> Хронологически эта глава относится к периоду, описанному примерно в середине основного макси вселенной - DWMP - потому что Фингон ещё работает вице-президентом в Корпорации Финвэ, соответственно, Маэдрос уже там на этой должности не работает, а другим кое-чем занимается, о чём скоро из последующих глав DWMP станет ясно :)

Глаза директора опасно вспыхнули — и предупреждая, и искушая — и он слегка ослабил узел своего галстука. Стажёр перед его рабочим столом вздрогнул, складывая узкие ладони домиком.

— Прошу прощения…

— О, да неужели! Он просит прощения! Что за жалкие оправдания! — галстук соскользнул, обнажая кусочек шеи над отглаженным воротом льняной рубашки стоимостью в тысячу долларов. Сильные пальцы стиснули край стола. — Хочешь показать, насколько твоё раскаяние искренне — вставай на колени и… — директор кашлянул. — И…

— И — что? — стажёр взглянул на него из-под влажных ресниц.

— На колени вставай, я сказал, и…

— И? — подбадривающим эхом отозвался стажёр.

— И, — директор оттянул воротник пальцем. — И отсоси мн… не, ну я так не могу.

— Да нет же, ты молодец!

— Но это так неэтично! — Фингон сполз в своём рабочем кресле на колёсиках ниже и снова затянул галстук. — Я получаюсь таким ужасным начальником! Против меня дело надо возбуждать!

— Думаю, ты упускаешь самую суть ролевой игры, — Маэдрос вздохнул и пересёк кабинет, подходя к Фингону.

— Сексуальная эксплуатация подчинённых — это ужасный стиль руководства, — пробормотал Фингон. — Да и вообще, я так плохо умею приказывать, а ты сказал, что я должен…

— Плохо умеешь приказывать? Да ладно! Ты уже вон в реальности целой компанией руководишь!

— Ну да, но мой стиль руководства базируется на том, что люди, которые любят свою работу, и которых работодатель уважает, сами себя мотивируют трудиться! Я тренинг проходил! Не думаю, что шутки и товарищеские похлопывания по плечу обеспечат тебе минет…

— Ну со мной бы сработало, но что ж, понял тебя, — Маэдрос, пристроившись на краешке стола, на секунду задумался; Фингон провёл пальцем по складке на его брюках и поднял на него несчастные глаза. — Всё равно не понимаю, — аккуратно продолжил Маэдрос. — В постели же ты прекрасно умеешь приказывать!

— Но то в постели! Не в офисе же!

— А я-то думал, что тебе хочется заняться этим в офисе.

— Да, но… но… не как вице-президент… — Фингон повернулся к Маэдросу, и на лице его была такая печаль, что тот наклонился и поцеловал его совсем не как подчинённый начальника. — Так выходит слишком уж реалистично, — продолжил Фингон. — И при этом нереалистично совсем! Я бы никогда не стал таким ужасным боссом, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда! — Он воскликнул это так искренне, что Маэдрос не устоял и вновь его поцеловал.

— Ты должен проводить границу между тем, какой ты в реальной жизни, и тем, как оно, когда ты играешь роль, — Маэдрос соскользнул со стола и оправил брюки. — Именно это в играх так и заводит — то, что реальный ты никогда бы себя так не вёл!

— Ох, ладно, — Фингон глубоко вздохнул и опять поправил галстук. — Хорошо. Итак, ты мой стажёр, и ты… пролил на ковёр тонер… допустим.

— И я так унижен, — промурлыкал Маэдрос, опускаясь на колени. — Так перепуган… — Он поднял глаза — большущие от страха — и в отчаянной мольбе стиснул колено Фингона. — Сэр, прошу вас! Пожалуйста, я не хотел… Прошу вас, только не увольняйте меня, я всё сделаю, только бы сохранить работу!

— Э-э… — Фингон попытался напустить на себя одновременно и суровый, и соблазнительный вид, но вышел у него лишь обеспокоенный. — Это хорошо, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты… эм-м… достал мой… и ртом потом… ха, да! я тебе покажу, как наказывают… о нет, нет, ну солнце моё, ну не смотри на меня так, ну ничего страшного же не случилось!

— Ты прав, ты совсем не создан для этого, — Маэдрос вздохнул и уселся на корточки.

— Но ты выглядел таким грустным! Как же я могу сексуально унизить кого-то, кого так нужно обнять? — Фингон скрестил руки на груди. — Как ты заставишь меня? Это трудно вообще-то, да-да, сам бы попробовал!

— Отлично, записывай!

Маэдрос встал и жестом согнал Фингона с его кресла, затем уселся в него и откинулся на спинку, закинув одну длинную ногу на другую. На секунду он прикрыл глаза… и когда он их снова открыл, они горели серебряным светом и были холодны, как лёд. Пальцы его, словно лаская, поглаживали столешницу из красного дерева, скользя над атласной отделкой.

— Итак… — мягко проговорил он… да так, что Фингон поёжился. — Итак… новенький мальчик опять сделал ошибку. И что же мне с тобой делать?..

Фингон замотал головой, не отрывая глаз от прекрасного и неподвижного лица Маэдроса. Тот сидел в кресле так, будто был выточен вместе с ним из цельного куска камня… и лишь его пальцы, будто отдельное существо, чувственно скользили по дереву.

— На колени! — внезапно прошипел Маэдрос, и Фингон рухнул на колени так, будто ему подрезали жилы. Маэдрос наклонился вперёд, уперев локти в бёдра, и пальцами взял Фингона за подбородок. — Только на это ты и годишься! — промурлыкал он, и взгляд его был так беспощаден, а ногти на миг вонзились прямо в нежную кожу горла Фингона. — На то, чтоб стоять передо мной на коленях с моим членом в глотке!

За этим последовала долгая звенящая пауза — Фингон громко сглотнул, зрачки его расширились, и Маэдрос улыбнулся.

— Так-то! — и склонился над Фингоном, словно неумолимый царь над умоляющим просителем, и Фингон всерьёз напугался… и задрожал от упоительного предвкушения, вспыхнувшего в нем.

А потом Маэдрос моргнул и опять уселся в кресло — такой же долговязый и угловатый, как и всегда. Он слегка поёрзал, поправил складки на брюках и откашлялся.

— Ну вот как-то так.

Фингон пялился на него, открыв рот.

— Да что? — Маэдрос пожевал губу и заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. — Слишком доминантно?

— Продолжай… — хрипло выдохнул Фингон.

— Что? Но ты же… это же просто как пример! Это ты хотел трахнуть меня на своём рабочем столе, демонстрируя свою власть… это ты директор, а я — я школьный учитель, сегодня другая ролевая игра!

Фингон закатил глаза.

— И к тому же, я сам фантазировал… чего ты так на меня смотришь?!

— Ты в этом так органичен! Продолжай! — и Фингон погладил заколебавшегося Маэдроса по лодыжке. — Особенно, с учетом того, что я же опять пролил тонер и точно, точно заслужил некоторую профессиональную… переподготовку… — Он облизнул губы. — Сэр…

— Ты серьёзно, что ли? — Маэдрос уставился на него.

— Более чем. Пожалуйста, сделай опять такое глазами. А руки, твои руки… — в голосе Фингона послышались такие низкие, жадные нотки, и он смотрел на пальцы Маэдроса, как кот на мышь. — И опять меня так схвати!

— Хочешь, чтобы я опять тебя так потрогал?

— Именно!

— Круто, — Маэдрос встал на ноги — таким гибким тягучим движением — и теперь его худощавый силуэт отбрасывал на коленопреклонённого Фингона тень. — Ты явился сюда, ничуть не раскаявшись в своей некомпетентности, и ещё набрался наглости что-то требовать?! Да я выкину тебя на улицу! — он поймал Фингона за подбородок и задрал его голову вверх. — Снимай рубашку! — Он грубо отпустил Фингона, и тот пошатнулся и чуть не грохнулся на ковёр.

— Всё нормально? — уголком рта спросил Маэдрос.

— Да, да! Стоп-слово я помню! — Фингон подмигнул ему и затем попытался съёжиться… это не очень хорошо ему удалось — в сравнении с тем, как великолепно удавалось Маэдросу запугивание: он надвигался на Фингона, пока тот, скорчившись, не прижался спиной к стене.

— Рубашку снимай! — прошипел Маэдрос.

— Сэр?..

— Сюда давай! И не надо так краснеть, на меня глядя! Я прекрасно знаю: у тебя вообще нет стыда, ты очень даже способен раздеться догола прямо тут, на полу моего кабинета! Рубашку, живо! — или я тебя сам на улицу вышвырну! Нет, галстук оставь.

Трясущимися пальцами Фингон расстегнул пуговки на рубашке, и та соскользнула вниз, оголив его плечи. Маэдрос следил за тем, как обнажается его кожа, не оставив ни дюйм без внимания, и скривил губы в хищной улыбке, когда рубашка распахнулась на груди. И потянулся, и провёл пальцем по затвердевшему соску… и Фингон опять задрожал.

— Сэр, прошу вас, прошу, обещаю, это больше не повторится, пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня!

— А почему это мне тебя не прогонять! — в голосе Маэдроса зазвучало презрение. — Что стоящего ты можешь мне предложить?

Фингон наощупь нашёл пояс его брюк.

— Немного… — прошептал он дрожащим голосом. — Но… — Его пальцы зашарили по пряжке и задержались на молнии. — Позвольте мне показать вам, на что я способен…

Маэдрос наклонился и ухватил Фингона за галстук, притягивая к себе.

— Так вот в какую игру ты решил сыграть… — промурлыкал он. — Ах ты похотливая штучка! — Кончиком пальца он обвёл контур губ Фингона, и собственные его губы с выдохом приоткрылись — Фингон как раз втянул его палец в рот. — Ах ты, похотливая хорошенькая штучка!

— Вы считаете меня красивым?

Маэдрос поймал его за запястье.

— Ну конечно, я считаю тебя красивым! — он потянул Фингона вверх, развернул спиной к своей груди и зашептал ему прямо в ухо: — А почему, ты думаешь, я тебя нанял? А почему бы мне не хотеть иметь первого красавчика города у себя в офисе двенадцать часов в день?

Язык Маэдроса обвёл контур уха — и Фингон всхлипнул:

— Так это… это дискриминация при приёме на работу…

— Заткнись! — прошептал Маэдрос.

— Я мог бы доложить о таком беспредельном сексуальном домогательстве в комис…

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — прошипел Маэдрос, подавляя смешок, поплотнее обхватил Фингона за талию и укусил его за ухо. Он отпустил запястье Фингона и добрался до ширинки на его брюках, пробираясь к тёплой обнажённой коже. Фингон жадно изогнулся и вцепился в бёдра Маэдроса. — Не смей мять мою одежду! — сурово и жёстко заявил Маэдрос. — Ты забыл: мой костюм стоит намного, намного дороже твоих тряпок, и если ты его хоть чуть запачкаешь…

Глаза Фингона метнулись к поношенной рубашке на Маэдросе — тот носил её ещё в колледже — и он закусил губу, пытаясь не ухмыляться.

— Нет, сэр! Обещаю, сэр! Но я не вынесу, сэр, прошу вас, скажите: вы меня уволите или нет?

Маэдрос издал леденящий смешок, и Фингону пришлось вцепиться ему в руку, чтоб удержать равновесие — внезапно у него подогнулись колени.

— Тебе еще надо это заслужить!

Тяжёлое пресс-папье и стаканчик для письменных принадлежностей с гравировкой полетели на пол: Маэдрос смахнул их со столешницы. За ними полетели бумаги, а драгоценное дерево затрещало под тяжестью веса. И воцарилась тишина — лишь слышно было, как катятся по полу ручки, да по кабинету разносятся сдавленные вздохи и стоны.

— Ты и это твоё нытье о сексуальных домогательствах… А если я тут потрогаю — это домогательство?

— О господи, да! — дорогая укладка пропала: в волосы вцепились жестокие пальцы. — Идеальное домогательство, продолжай же!

— В роли оставайся, мать твою!

— Сэр, прошу вас! Если вы… если вы укусите меня тут, мой начальник увидит и…

— Я теперь твой начальник! — ответом был грозный рык и треск рвущейся ткани. — Я теперь твоё всё!!!

В ответном выдохе не было ни тени притворства:

— Господи боже!

— Да-а… — промурлыкал Маэдрос. — И бог тоже.

Промокашка свалилась на пол, а жаль — там никакой пользы она принести не могла.

***

— Поверить не могу, — пробормотал распластанный по столу Фингон, — что ты так испортил эти брюки.

Маэдрос зевнул, откинулся на спинку кресла, закинув ноги на стол, и подтолкнул пальцем ноги Фингона в голое плечо.

— А кто виноват, что ты такой скорострел, да ещё и мазила! — парировал он этим холодным и тягучим Директорским Голосом. — Я тебя предупреждал честно: спешить не собираюсь, несмотря ни на что! — он бросил в мусорную корзину скомканную тряпку и одарил Фингона слабой и вовсе не директорской улыбкой. — Эх, прости, но твой рабочий стол, кажется, оч-чень грязный.

— В туалете есть влажные салфетки. Кажется, — Фингон потянулся, застонал, повернулся лицом к Маэдросу и, подперев щёку рукой, принялся его разглядывать. Тот возлежал в дорогом кожаном кресле словно король; волосы падают на глаза, старая рубашка распахнута на груди, сама грудь розовеет румянцем — наряд абсолютно не повседневный. Брюки всё ещё были расстёгнуты и так низко приспущены на бёдрах… и Фингон протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по дорожке рыжих волосков, бегущей от пупка вниз…

Маэдрос ему улыбался — и в этой улыбке точно светилось что-то от его роли.

— Ты бы поосторожнее фамильярничал со мной, малыш. Я всё ещё твой начальник!

— Нет! — откликнулся Фингон, сползая со стола к Маэдросу на колени. — Ты моё ВСЁ.


	6. Есть ли жизнь после...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новоиспечённые родители занимаются спортом… так, как могут себе позволить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: образ измождённых молодых отцов Фингона и Маэдроса продолжает меня преследовать, потому я написала вам непристойный домашний флафф… ибо чего ещё вы можете от меня ожидать!
> 
> Примечание переводчика: этот текст сама автор не стала класть в сборник "Тысяча и один кинк Маэдроса"... но, поймите меня правильно, мне кажется, что ему место скорее здесь, чем в нерейтинговом сборнике трагических историй молодых и не очень молодых отцов Гил-Галада)) К тому же, по ходу действия без кинков Маэдроса вовсе не обошлось, один даже новый, я считаю!  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8824888.
> 
> Текст стоит читать после первой главы "Рождение звезды" сборника "Пять историй о том, как Эрейнион Гил-Галад добавил родителям седых волос".

Эрейнион Гил-Галад, первенец рода, потомок двух великих домов, в эту субботу отмечающий пятимесячный юбилей, наконец уснул.

Отцы, которые его очень-очень любили, всю прошлую неделю молились всем известным им богам, и вот наконец как-то так получилось, что малыш спал.

Так что отмечали они очень тихо, на двоих одной чашечкой кофе.

А потом Маэдрос развалился в огромном кресле у окна, а Фингон заметался по квартире в поисках спортивного костюма.

— Я шесть недель на пробежке не был! — заявил он, вытряхивая из кроссовки игрушечную лягушку и на минутку затормозив, чтобы вспомнить, как завязываются шнурки. — А может, шесть лет! Не помню вообще! И вообще, у нас ребёнок-то как давно? Каждый раз, когда наконец выдаётся времечко, у нас то работа какая-то, то на письма отвечать надо, то родственнички звонят, то в квартире грязища и срочно надо убраться — и я совсем потерял форму! Я Дрыщ МакОдышканс. — Он ущипнул себя за бока и оттянул кожу. — Маэ, ты посмотри только! У меня вместо мускулов маффины!

— А я люблю маффины, — сонно отозвался Маэдрос. Время перевалило за полдень, но он всё ещё был в пижаме, точнее, ею служили штаны Фингона для йоги, в бёдрах ему великоватые, и, конечно, слишком короткие… и их, вероятно, уже неделю как стоило постирать. Тапочки на его длинных, узких ступнях по бокам были изношены, и Фингон скользнул по ним ласковым взглядом.

— А сам как используешь передышку, дедуля? Поспишь?

— Вообще, хотел почитать, — ответил Маэдрос, без особого энтузиазма глядя на книгу, лежавшую рядом на столике. Закладка в ней не меняла положения с августа. — Думаю, если смогу сгрызть философствования Финрода о смертности, то наконец доберусь до того, что Курво назвал «неплохим текстом».

— То есть, части, в которой он сам был соавтором?

— Ну да...

Фингон натянул на уши повязку, волосы, давно нуждавшиеся в стрижке, встали на макушке дыбом, и один локон пришлось откинуть с глаз:

— Не видел мой светоотражатель?

— Неа, — отозвался Маэдрос. — Слушай, а ты отлично выглядишь в этом эластичном костюме!

— Знаю-знаю, маффиномускулы и всё такое. Но серьёзно, темнеет уже, и я не хочу, чтоб меня машина сбила! Жилет мой случайно не над тобой там?

— Не знаю… — зевнул Маэдрос. — Иди проверь…

Фингон трагически вздохнул и полез рыться на полке с зимней одеждой как раз у Маэдроса над головой, а Маэдрос листал страницы «Речей» Финрода, почти не глядя в книгу.

— Не могу найти! — наконец выдохнул Фингон и рухнул Маэдросу на колени. Тот тут же уронил книгу и обнял Фингона за талию.

— Мне правда ты очень нравишься в эластичном костюме! — повторил он, водя ладонями по спине Фингона.

— Ты уже говорил.

— Ты такой… гладкий. И такой… _трогательный_ , — ладони Маэдроса скользнули на ягодицы Фингона, и тот рассмеялся и поёжился. — А ещё, похоже, боишься щекотки!

— Да ты боишься в два раза больше! — Фингон впился пальцами Маэдросу под рёбра, чтоб доказать это — и тот немедленно прижал его крепче и продолжал, и продолжал стискивать, чтобы тот перестал. И так они поборолись в кресле, шёпотом обзываясь и сдавленно хихикая — и поглядывая на радионяню на столике. Наконец Фингон, наполовину соскользнув с кресла, оказался на спине, а Маэдрос придавливал его сверху, раздвинув длинным телом его ноги.

— Мне нравится твоя задница в эластичных штанах, — промурлыкал Маэдрос, глаза его горели очень ярко, а ладони продолжали гладить Фингона где придётся. Он наклонился и поцеловал Фингона в губы. — Твоя задница в спандексе такая славная. Как и бёдра. Как и… другое всякое…

Фингон, застонав, вскинул бёдра, прижимаясь тугой тканью беговых леггинсов к тонким брюкам Маэдроса. У них не было секса недели… а может, и месяцы — ему бы пальцев одной руки хватило, чтоб пересчитать, сколько раз они вместе были со дня рождения Гила — да и Фингон, в общем-то, не возражал. Они были так загружены, так переутомлены, так ошеломлены этой новой Самой Важной Вещью в их жизни, так что Фингон как-то и не особо заботился о своём либидо или о том, что интимные моменты у них случаются всё реже. Но теперь Маэдрос целовал его со страстью, которую Фингон чуть не успел позабыть, и Фингон вдруг невероятно завёлся, словно подросток, и отчаянно принялся тереться о ногу Маэдроса.

— Поцелуй меня, — шептал он, будто Маэдрос не занимался прямо сейчас именно этим. — Поцелуй меня, я так скучал…

Маэдрос с рычанием уткнулся лицом Фингону в шею, покусывая, затем чуть повернул голову и теперь дразнил зубами мочку уха. Побриться они оба, в силу понятных причин, вовремя не успели, и даже Маэдрос, у которого на лице если что когда и росло, то выглядело смехотворно, щеголял щетиной, которая сейчас царапала кожу Фингона. И Фингон стонал от этих ощущений, и Маэдрос не останавливался, лишь наощупь накрыл его рот ладонью, пробормотав:

— Тс-с-с… малыш…

Фингон закусил губу и вцепился Маэдросу в волосы, притягивая ближе и вскидывая бёдра вверх. Его член был уже совсем твёрдым, и Маэдрос слегка сдвинулся так, чтобы теперь они могли тереться друг о друга. И опять нашёл губы Фингона — и покусывал их, пока Фингон не приоткрыл рот и не впустил его язык. Маэдрос был нетерпеливее и грубее, чем обычно; понимание, как мало у них времени, делало его требовательным собственником — а Фингон никогда не мог устоять перед властным Маэдросом.

Он был возбуждён так, что уже было больно, и когда Маэдрос накрыл ладонью выпуклость на его леггинсах, он почувствовал, что в штанах его мокро. Маэдрос опять зарычал и принялся стаскивать их с Фингона, чтобы, наконец, освободить.

— Где смазка? — голос Маэдроса был тихим, но в нём слышалось такое желание, что Фингон непроизвольно опять вскинул бёдра.

— В ящике столика есть нераспечатанная.

— Да ладно? В гостиной? — властная требовательность испарилась из голоса Маэдроса. — А если к нам гости придут и будут искать карты, или подстаканники, или…

— Маэ, потом накажешь меня, _доставай уже эту грёбаную смазку и суй её в мою грёбаную задницу!_

Маэдрос пошарил в ящике и со триумфальным выдохом выудил бутылочку — и недовольство тайником Фингона было забыто. Пластиковая упаковка вокруг крышечки не поддавалась его трясущимся пальцам, и Фингон отобрал бутылочку, так как, похоже, Маэдрос собрался открыть её зубами.

— Дай я!

И только Фингон начал вскрывать упаковку — Маэдрос упал перед Фингоном на колени, задрал его ноги вверх — и без какого-либо предупреждения взял его яйца в рот.

— О чёёё…. — пальцы Фингона дёрнулись.

— Ш-ш-ш… — невнятно откликнулся Маэдрос. — Малыш…

Фингон так и не понял, это было предупреждение или ласковое слово, он был слишком увлечён другим. Он попытался порвать пластик по линии перфорации… но так трудно было делать хоть что-то, потому что Маэдрос уже перестал посасывать его яйца и теперь ласкал языком его анус.

— Ты плохо влияешь на мою мелкую моторику, — хрипло прошептал Фингон, почти уронив бутылочку, когда язык Маэдроса скользнул глубже. — М-м-м-м-м….

И вот Фингон распечатал бутылочку, заслужив от Маэдроса признательное хмыканье прямо в свою промежность, и член Фингона уже истекал смазкой. Он считал, что готов более, чем когда-либо в жизни… но, казалось, Маэдрос будет издеваться над ним бесконечно. Наконец, Фингон отчаянно потянул его за уши.

— Маэ, детка, милый, великолепный мой, ну пожалуйста, ну я открыл уже смазку, ну трахни же уже меня…

— Хм-м… уверен?

— Да, да, давай уже, ну пожалуйста, засранец ты мой прекрасный, я серьёзно, убери уже свой язык из моей за…

— Хм-м… не выражайся… — Маэдрос потянул ещё мгновение, поцеловав член Фингона у основания, потом поднялся и забрал бутылочку, выдавливая смазку на пальцы, чтоб смазать свой член.

Фингон скрежетал зубами в нетерпении.

Маэдрос наградил его испепеляющим взглядом серебряных глаз, что его несколько остудило и опять заставило чувствовать себя подростком. Потом он приподнял колени Фингона — тот лихорадочно подрыгал ногой, высвобождая её из штанов, чтоб обхватить Маэдроса за талию и вжаться в его пах.

Маэдрос медленно толкнулся в него — и Фингон впился зубами в ладонь, чтоб подавить стоны, рвущиеся изнутри… но когда Маэдрос стал двигаться быстрее и быстрее, и задрал его футболку, и потянулся губами к соскам, Фингон не смог удержаться от пронзительного всхлипа.

И на этот раз Маэдрос не шикал на него… и сомкнул зубы на крохотной золотой серёжке в соске у Фингона… и слегка потянул… и Фингон выгнулся и откинулся на подушки в кресле. Головная повязка свалилась ему на глаза, а бутылочка со смазкой — на пол, и смазка из неё потекла… но никто не стал ничего поправлять. Фингон вцепился Маэдросу в спину и шёпотом умолял его, и называл его всякими идиотскими ласковыми именами, и призывал всех известных богов… а Маэдрос втягивал в рот и сосал его сосок вместе с серёжкой, стискивал его ягодицы до синяков и даже не пытался его утихомирить.

Они кончили почти одновременно; в них накопилось столько нерастраченной сексуальной энергии, сделавшей их нетерпеливыми, словно в самом начале. Фингон стиснул зубами кусок пледа, чтобы приглушить крик, но Маэдрос издал длинный хриплый стон и весь напрягся и задрожал под ладонями Фингона.

—  _Финьо_ …

— Да-а-а… хорошо… — ошеломлённый наслаждением, шептал Фингон, — так хорошо… Маэ… детка, как ты хорошо… люблю тебя… ш-ш-ш…

Переплетясь друг с другом, они так и лежали в этом огромном кресле, и тишину нарушала капающая из бутылочки на пол смазка. Беговые леггинсы Фингона свисали с его лодыжки, пижамные штаны Маэдроса сбились комком у того на бёдрах. Фингон ласково путал волосы Маэдроса в узелки, а Маэдрос покрывал поцелуями грудь Фингона… слева… справа… царапая щетиной чувствительную кожу. Фингон счастливо вздрагивал и распутывал узелки из волос Маэдроса обратно. Наконец соорудив их в причёску, которая ему нравилась, он перевёл взгляд на улицу за окном: а там уже и стемнело.

— Что, поздновато для тренировки? — пробормотал Маэдрос. — Ну прости…

— Ну, очевидно, что тренировка-то состоялась! — заявил Фингон и потянул Маэдроса вверх, чтоб поцеловать его. — Это ты прости, что так и не добрался до «Атрабет Финрод ах Мироздание».

Маэдрос рассмеялся; его позабавил сам факт, что Фингон просит прощения за то, что избавил его от философии — и Фингон опять поцеловал его, с любовью глядя на лучики морщинок в уголках его глаз.

Радионяня издала предупреждающий писк, и Эрейнион Гил-Галад, сияющая звезда, свет отцовских очей и пятимесячный юбиляр, разразился криком.


End file.
